Foresight Is 20 : 20
by Pojko
Summary: Ron discovers that there is more to his power than he ever imagined. After witnessing a sight he could not ignore he embarks on an unexpected mission, and soon learns it will be up to him and his friends to defeat both old and new enemies.
1. City Of

Authors Note: Don't you just love that new story smell? By the end of this chapter we may find out who some of the more savvy readers are.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible.

XXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXX

The smell of tobacco smoke lingered in the air. Clearly this was not an establishment that adhered to the anti-smoking laws. The stench of spilled alcohol was strong, though whether it was old or new could not be determined. In other words it was a typical night for this particular bar.

A sports channel was playing on the only TV in the place, though it was hard to tell exactly what was on the screen because the quality was so bad. All in all there was nothing too special about the place; it was just another random bar for another random job. Though she wasn't exactly sure she could call it a job since she wouldn't be getting paid for her services. But that really wasn't the reason she was out here anyway.

Shego sat on a stool at the bar, her arms resting on the counter. Like so many other nights since the invasion, she sat there pouring back drinks. Her comet-gifted powers did a lot for her. She had superior strength, speed, stamina, and all kinds of "upgrades" compared to a normal human being. Not to mention the fact that she could shoot green energy from her hands. But it also made her body extremely resistant to alcohol, meaning it took a lot more for her to get drunk. She had won many contests in the past few months due to her ability to out drink even the biggest and toughest of the men she met.

She often wondered how it had come to this, being out here. Los Angeles was definitely different from Middleton, and all of the other places Dr. Drakken had called home. So much had changed since they had worked together. Not only in the world, but even her physical appearance. Her hair was shorter now, still quite long, but no where near as long as she had worn it while working for Drakken. It was also flatter and straighter now compared to how much volume it had before.

In addition she no longer donned her trademark black and green outfit. It would be extremely hard to maintain a low profile if she wore such a bizarre outfit out in public. These days she mostly wore blue jeans and t-shirts. Even with her slightly green complexion, only a handful of people in the world would be able to recognize her in a crowd now.

Beginning to feel some of the effects of the alcohol in her system, she started talking to the man who was sitting next to her at the bar.

"This city…" She began. "I don't know what it is about it, but it just seems to draw people to it. My reason, well, it's because of a girl."

The older man was sitting there by himself minding his own business until he had heard the last part of Shego's random statement. It was enough to arouse his interest.

"What are ya, some kind of lesbian or something?" The man asked curiously.

Shego merely smiled as she stared down into the contents of her shot glass. It was something she was used to. Just because she was a strong and independent woman people naturally assumed she was a lesbian. Though this time she understood the man's misunderstanding, she had kind of brought it on herself with her choice of words.

"No, I'm not a lesbian." She clarified to the man. "Things just worked out the way they did because of what little Kimmie and her boyfriend did."

"Oh." The man simply said, as if disappointed. He casually went back to drinking from his own glass, seemingly uninterested in anything further Shego had to say.

"_Typical."_ Shego thought to herself.

She continued sitting there, knocking back her ninth shot of whiskey that night. As she did she began to hear shouting behind her. She turned around to see four men beginning to shove each other, most likely over a game of pool gone bad. The words and shoving quickly turned into fists and make-shift weapons as the melee was developing into a stereotypical bar room brawl.

The bartender, a man in his early fifties, looked up with a frown on his face.

"Oh great, these guys again." He sighed. "Last week they cost me a fortune because of all the glasses and furniture they broke."

Shego turned to him, with a slight grin on her face.

"Tell you what. I break up this fight and my drinks are on the house, okay?"

The bartender looked at her with disbelief. Had he heard her right?

"Look lady, you don't want to get involved with these guys." He explained. "These guys are more than just average drunks, they're part of some gang. You mess with one of them and you mess with all of them."

"I appreciate your concern, but my offer still stands." Shego responded. "So what will it be?"

The bartender had two options. Let them finish their fight, costing him a lot of money, or let this strange woman try to stop it. He was extremely reluctant to use the gun he kept behind the counter to scare them off. He knew that they would just be back with guns of their own. And that was not something he wanted to get involved in. He looked back at Shego, and thought there was no way they would want to hurt a beautiful woman like her. He decided to let her try her luck.

"Okay, go ahead and try. But don't say I didn't warn you." He said.

Shego stood up and walked toward the four brawling men. Already there were a few broken glasses and pool cues. She decided it was time to end this now.

"Hey boys, how about you go outside and finish this." She said as politely as she could.

The four men stopped their fighting for a moment as they looked at her, a couple began laughing.

"Hey back off lady, no one asked for your opinion." One of them yelled at her.

"Hey, how much do you charge?" Another asked her, combing his hair back with his hands in an attempt to look a bit more attractive to her.

The four men began laughing at her expense, apparently forgetting all about why they were fighting each other in the first place.

"Oh well, can't say I didn't try." Shego said to herself.

As the men continued laughing, Shego lashed out with a fist, connecting hard with the nose of the man who had just insulted her. He was sent flying back a couple of feet before landing hard on the floor clutching his face.

In the blink of an eye she sent another fist into the first man who had spoken to her, yielding the same results.

None of the men were laughing anymore, and two of them were incapacitated on the floor. The other two then began to attack her. Even if they were sober, they would not have stood a chance against the green-hued woman.

One of the two remaining men lashed at her clumsily with a fist of his own, but Shego was easily able to evade the attack. The missed punch left the man's right side very exposed, and Shego took delight in exploiting it as she sent a strong elbow into the side of his head. The man stumbled forward a couple of steps before landing on the floor.

The final combatant decided to try to even the odds by picking up one of the remaining unbroken pool cues. He gripped it in two hands and swung it like a baseball bat at Shego, missing with his first few swings. Deciding to end this fight, Shego grabbed hold of the cue with her right hand when he swung at her. She snapped it in half before kicking upward, higher than anyone would have thought possible in her tight jeans. Her boot connected with the man's chin, sending him backwards before he too fell to the floor.

One by one she grabbed hold of the four incapacitated or unconscious men, and threw them all out onto the sidewalk in front of the bar. When she was finished she went back to her seat while the people inside just stared at her in amazement.

"Another shot of whiskey, please." She said to the bartender.

The man quickly poured the liquid in her glass which she took and poured down her throat. The other man she had been talking to earlier turned to her once more.

"You sure you ain't a lesbian?" He asked.

Once more, Shego smiled.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was another lonely night in Middleton. It had been this way for the past few months now. There was nothing to do, except watch reruns on TV, and maybe play a video game here and there. At least when it was daytime he kept himself busy with work and school, but the nights tended to be extremely boring.

Tonight was no different. Well actually, it was different. Tonight was New Years Eve. And for the first time in a very long time, Ron Stoppable had nothing to do, and no where to be. It had been this way since school began. He was still at home attending Middleton Community College part time, the other time spent working at Smarty Mart. But at least he had a position of moderate authority there, being the assistant manager. He considered that to be a little success. But still, he couldn't help feeling like a failure. The people around him seemed to have much more exciting and fulfilling lives.

His good friend Felix was way out east attending M.I.T. Of course he was happy for his friend, but still it hurt to be so far from him. But that wasn't even the worst part. The worst part was that Kim was gone.

Earlier in the year she had been exploring all sorts of possibilities when it came to college. She even began looking all around the world. She had finally come to the conclusion that she would attend school in London of all places. And like with Felix, Ron was thrilled at his girlfriend's success and all of the opportunities she would have by going to school in England. But once more, he was saddened by the distance it put between them. It was more than just being physically separated, the time difference made it extremely difficult to communicate with each other. In the end they had decided it was best to stay in touch through e-mail. This of course led to another problem.

They both knew it would be difficult to maintain such a long distance relationship. So they had mutually decided to stop dating for the time being. They had not broken up, and there were no hard feelings, but they had agreed that it wouldn't be right to stay in a relationship under the current circumstances. But they also agreed that when Kim came home for the summer, they would attempt to resume dating.

Summer was such a long way away, however. It was still the early days of winter, and already much snow had fallen. Five months seemed like a very long time for Ron.

When he thought about this situation with Kim, he couldn't help but think about what had happened earlier in the year. The whole Lorwardian invasion had changed a lot of things in the world. It wasn't just the fact that aliens had invaded the Earth. The amount of damage caused by their war machines was horrific. So much pain and suffering had been brought upon the world, and even around seven months later many cities were still struggling to recover from the damage. And Kim couldn't help but blame herself for it all.

She had fought Warmonga prior to the invasion, and had humiliated the female alien. She then came back with a vengeance, bringing an ally of her own, Warhok. Together the two had nearly succeeded in conquering the Earth. But thanks to the combined efforts of a few select people they had been defeated once and for all.

It was after graduation that Kim started to become more reserved. She even quit doing her missions altogether. Whenever someone brought up her heroic actions against the Lorwardians, she quickly changed the subject. But Ron could tell she was upset inside. He knew that she blamed herself for the Lorwardians coming back to Earth and wreaking such terrible havoc upon it. But whenever he had tried to convince her otherwise she once again just changed the subject.

And then she had decided to study in London. He couldn't help but feel she was running away from her problems. But there was nothing he could do about it at the moment. He just sat on the couch on this Friday evening, getting ready to watch all the New Years programming that was going to be on TV tonight with Rufus.

"Hey Rufus, I got us plenty of meat and cheese to eat tonight!" Ron said as happily as he could.

The old naked mole rat looked up and gave a weak smile of his own, before putting his head back down and returning to sleep. Ron's old friend didn't have nearly as much energy as he used to. These days he spent much of his time sleeping. This fact made Ron feel even more alone. When nobody was around he used to have Rufus to keep him company. But this for the most part was no longer true.

"Oh well..." He sighed. "Let's just hope I don't get another vision tonight."

The 'visions' Ron spoke of were something fairly recent. Since he had demonstrated his newly awoken powers during the Lorwardian invasion, Ron had changed. It started out as having incredibly vivid nightmares, and then waking up with a very bad headache. He figured that he had just been under a lot of stress because of the attack, and Kim going to England. But then one day he saw on the news that one of his nightmares had come true.

He thought it was just a coincidence until it started happening more and more often. Sometimes a few times a week his nightmares would come up either on TV or in the newspaper. Then he started having these nightmares while he was wide awake. For a few moments he would be in terrible pain, like the worst headache he had ever experienced. While this was occurring he saw a series of seemingly random scenes taking place in his head, with people and places he had never even seen. He really didn't know what to do about it all.

He figured it was somehow part of his newly awoken Mystical Monkey Power. But so far he had received no word from the Yamanouchi School. However, he could think of no other explanation for what was going on with him. And it seemed like there was nothing he could do about it either.

It was still several hours before midnight, and Ron was bored. He got up from the couch to go get something to drink. He decided that he would continue to watch whatever he could find on TV until it was time for the New Years countdown.

He walked into the kitchen and got a glass. Looking inside the refrigerator for something good, he found nothing all that appealing. In the end he decided to have some soda. He reached to get the bottle when it hit him.

He stumbled backwards a step clutching his head with his hands. The sharp pain in his head was horrible. And then he began to see the pictures.

It was a dark alley, somewhere not in Middleton. There was no snow to speak of. He saw a young woman being mugged by two men, but he couldn't make out any faces yet. He saw random pictures of street signs and buildings until the visions once more focused on the woman. She was very young, with brown hair and teal eyes. She was wearing a lovely red dress, like she had been attending a party of some sort. It was… Bonnie?

The pain stopped and the visions ceased playing in Ron's head. He was breathing hard, and his hands were leaning on the counter to support his weight. Had he just seen what he thought he had seen? Was that really Bonnie Rockwaller in his head being attacked in an alley?

Ron knew it was true. And he also knew that he couldn't ignore this. So many times in the past he had seen the faces of strangers and knew there was nothing he could do. But this time he could. He knew exactly who was going to be in trouble. He also knew the person very well. He quickly grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket and began scanning through his list of contacts. He found Tara's number, the only cheerleader other than Kim who had given him her number. He called her up, almost frantic. But he knew he had to calm down and speak normally when she picked up.

"Hey Ron!" Came the happy voice of Tara on the other end.

"Hey Tara, how's it going?" He asked her casually.

"I'm Great! I'm at this party with my sorority. It's going to be awesome! What about you?"

"Oh I'm fine, lots to do, big plans, all that good stuff." He replied.

"Awesome! So what's up?"

"I know this is weird, but I was just wondering if you could give me Bonnie's number."

"Bonnie? Bonnie Rockwaller?" Came the surprised reply from Tara. "Yeah I can do that, but I'm just curious as to why you want to talk to her."

"Uh…" Ron stumbled. "I just, you know, want to try to get back to talking to her. Ya know, stay in contact with old high school classmates."

"Okay, sure. Here's her number."

Ron grabbed a pen and piece of paper and wrote down Bonnie's cell phone number.

"Thanks Tara, you're awesome." Ron said.

"No problem. But just so you know she's in Los Angeles right now."

"Really? Why's that."

"She's trying to make it as an actress out there. She decided not to go to school. You know her; she thinks she can do anything."

"Oh. Well thanks again but I gotta go now. Nice talking to you Tara."

"You too Ron. Have a great night!"

Ron hung up and immediately dialed Bonnie's number. He was hoping this wouldn't be too awkward, or that she wouldn't hang up on him as soon as she heard his voice. After all, they didn't have the greatest history together.

"Hello?" Said the voice of Bonnie.

"Hey Bonnie, this is Ron."

There was a brief pause after Ron had spoken.

"Ron Reiger?" She asked.

"Uh… no. Ron Stoppable."

Another pause.

"What do you want, how did you get this number?" She demanded.

"That's not important. Look Bonnie, I don't know how to explain this to you, but you're in a lot of danger tonight. Whatever you do, don't go out. Just stay inside." He explained.

Yet another pause.

"Are you serious Ron? Is this some kind of lame prank of yours? It's New Years Eve. I'm not staying home. I'm going out to a party. Just because you have nothing to do doesn't mean you can go around ruining other people's nights."

"No that isn't how it is at all. Look I know this sounds weird but I just know you're in danger."

It was after that statement that Bonnie hung up on him. Ron flipped his phone shut in frustration.

"Well, at least she didn't hang up right away…" He said to himself quietly.

He knew there was only one thing he could do now. He had to go there himself. But seeing as it was only a few hours until midnight, he had to act very quickly. He had to somehow get a flight out to Los Angeles at this hour. He knew of only one way.

He dialed yet another number, this time the one belonging to Wade. He had not spoken to his old friend much since summer, seeing how the missions were the main thing that brought them together. But this was important, and he knew he had to make the call.

"Hey Ron, what's up?" The young boy asked.

"Yo Wade, we have a situation here." Ron replied.

"Really? It's been a while."

"Yeah I know, but it's that time again."

"Okay Ron, what's the sitch?" Wade asked, mimicking one of Kim's catch phrases.

Ron ignored the reminder of Kim and got straight to the point.

"I need a flight to Los Angeles, like right now. I don't care if it's commercial or something else, I just need to get out there."

"What's the occasion?"

"Just another mission, another person in trouble who needs saving." Ron explained.

"Alright." Wade smiled as he cracked his knuckles, followed immediately by furious typing on his keyboard.

"Okay, it looks like I can get you on a flight that leaves in about two hours. No charge of course."

"How did you manage that?"

"I'm just that good." Wade grinned. "I also got a cab coming to pick you up as we speak, again no charge."

"Wow Wade, you seriously rock." Ron said.

"I know."

"Thanks Wade, you have no idea what this means to me."

"I'm all about helping out, especially when it comes to missions." Wade said.

With that Ron once more shut his phone, and began gathering up a few things he thought he would need before he set out on this latest mission. He didn't even bother putting on his old mission outfit as he would be in a public place rather than a super villain's lair. He just grabbed his wallet and keys before sitting down on the couch to wait for the cab to pick him up.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ron arrived at the airport approximately an hour later, and found that a ticket was waiting for him at one of the counters. It took some time to get through the airport security as he would expect, and he barely managed to make it on the flight in time. He had no luggage, only the clothes he was wearing and the items he had picked up before he left his house.

The flight was not all that terrible. There were no screaming babies, and there was surprisingly a decent in-flight movie to enjoy. The trip took a couple hours, and Ron was happy that Los Angeles was an hour behind Middleton. When he landed it was only around eleven in the evening which gave him a short amount of time to search for Bonnie. The problem was he had no idea where to even begin.

Los Angeles was a huge city, the second largest in America. There were millions of people living here, and he was looking for one of them. He knew he had to narrow it down somehow, so he once more grabbed his phone and started making calls. His first was once again to Tara.

"What's up Ron?" She answered.

"Weird question again, I know, but do you happen to know where Bonnie's party is tonight?" He inquired.

"Uh… hold on let me check her Facebook page." Tara replied.

A few moments passed while Tara was looking for the information Ron sought.

"Got it." She said happily. "Her status says she's at some party being hosted by a guy named 'Steven Jackson'. I dunno, he's probably some Hollywood guy or something."

"Okay thanks again Tara!" Ron said.

"No problem."

The next call Ron made was once again to Wade. After a ring the young genius picked up again.

"Everything okay over there Ron?" He asked.

"So far so good. Hey can you check something out for me?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"I need to know where some guy named 'Steven Jackson' is holding a party tonight. He might be some actor or director or something."

"Okay. Hold on a moment."

Wade once more began typing and after a few seconds he had found what he was looking for.

"Got it. There's a big party tonight at the guy's house. I can give you the address if you want."

"Yeah, that would be a big help." Ron replied.

"Got something to write on?"

He did not.

"Uh… nope. I'll just put it into my phone. Okay, ready when you are."

Ron proceeded to put the address in his phone, hoping that it wasn't too far from where he was right now.

"Thanks again Wade, you've been a huge help."

"No problem dude. Call me if you need anything else."

Ron put his phone back in his pocket and began walking, hoping to find his way out of the massive airport. He would then need to find a taxi and get to this party as soon as he could.


	2. A Tale of Two Cities

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible.

XXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXX

Ron made his way through the almost empty airport as quickly as he could. He wasn't surprised to see that there was barely anyone there. At this hour on New Years Eve most people were with friends and family preparing to celebrate. Ron on the other hand was all alone. He had decided not to bring Rufus along, since the tiny rodent spent most of his time just sleeping anyway. The little guy probably wouldn't be able to do much to help these days.

After a couple minutes of quick walking Ron found an exit that led to the area where people were to be picked up or dropped off. This place too was almost completely abandoned, but luckily for him he spotted the yellow color of a taxi in the distance. He ran toward it and opened up the door before sitting down inside.

"Where to?" The driver asked without looking back at Ron.

"I need to get to… uh…" Ron began as he flipped open his phone to look up the address he had put inside it a few minutes ago. "1509 Beckham Drive."

"You serious?" The driver said astonishedly. "The neighborhood that place is in is about 45 minutes from here. I don't even know if I'll get you there before midnight."

"Doesn't matter, I need to get there now. I need to see someone."

"You mean you just flew in at this hour to go see someone? They must mean a lot to you for you to do that."

Ron smiled as he thought about what the cabbie had just said.

"Oh yeah. She means a lot to me."

"Okay kid, let's get moving. By the way, going out that far is gonna cost ya a bit."

"I've got money." Ron assured him.

He wasn't lying either. Working at Smarty Mart for the majority of the past year had given him a fair amount of money. He was by no means rich, and definitely could not go around flaunting his wealth like he did when he received his Naco royalties check. But at least now he had money in his wallet and bank account. It helped that he no longer had anything to spend it on other than things he needed for school. There were no more after school Bueno Nacho meals with Kim, no more movies with her, and really nothing to do with any of his old friends.

Ron sat in the back seat looking out the window as he left the airport and got onto the express way. If what the cab driver said was true he would be at Bonnie's party in about 45 minutes. It was already past eleven so he doubted he would get there by the time the New Year came. But that wasn't important to him. He couldn't care less about being there to celebrate when any balls dropped or any fireworks went off. He had no one to be with on the occasion. What he did care about was getting there in time to help Bonnie before she left so she would not be attacked and potentially hurt by the men he saw in his vision.

"Hey, you wanna listen to anything?" The driver asked Ron as they continued down the highway.

"Nah. Whatever you want is fine." Ron answered.

"Alright."

The driver turned on some New Years show where the commentators were talking about all of the events that had occurred during the previous year. Of course the one topic that kept coming up was the Lorwardian invasion and the heroic efforts of Kim Possible and Dr. Drakken. There was also a mention here and there about "some green woman", and "Possible's sidekick". They didn't even mention his name. Ron didn't know what was worse, the fact that no one ever got his name right, or the fact that this time no one had attempted to mention it at all.

Ron sighed as he continued to look out the window at all the passing cars, and hoped he would make it in time to make a difference.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ron arrived at the address at 11:58. The cost of the ride was high, and Ron was happy he had enough money on him to pay for it. Even after this he still had some money in his wallet along with his debit card. Before he left the driver turned to him with a smile.

"Good luck kid. You go have fun with your girl. Happy New Year."

"Thanks man. Happy New Year to you too." Ron smiled back weakly.

The taxi drove away, leaving Ron outside the gate of a very large mansion. He jogged up to the gate and was about to go inside when the guard manning the gate station stopped him.

"Whoa hey buddy, this is private property." He told Ron.

"Uh… I just need to get inside. I need to see someone at the party." Ron explained.

"Yeah you and everyone else." The guard chuckled. "This is some big private party for all those fancy Hollywood types. No one gets in unless they're on the list."

"I know I'm not on the list, but I know someone inside. Her name is Bonnie. Bonnie Rockwaller. Check to see if she's on the list."

The guard did just that, and after a few moments of scanning the piece of paper he found the name that Ron had said.

"Look, even if it is true that you do know this person, I still can't let you in. You're not on the list."

"Aw come on dude, please I just need to talk to her for a minute."

"No can do kid." The guard said before turning back to the TV in his little guard station. "Oh the countdown is starting. Tell ya what, you can stay here for the next minute, but when it's over you gotta leave."

Ron thought for a moment before he nodded his head.

"Sure. I'll leave right after."

The two turned to watch the small TV, where it showed a live event at some large public event full of people and lights with a number counting down at the bottom of the screen. The number was nearing zero, and the roar of the crowd on the TV was increasing. When it finally hit zero the guard turned to wish Ron a happy New Year.

"Happy New… huh?" The man said when he realized that Ron was no longer standing outside the guard station.

He got out of his booth and looked around, but there was no sign of the young man who he had just been talking to a few moments earlier.

"That little punk!" He said to himself as he went back to his station.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ron reached the large wooden doors of the mansion and turned a huge brass knob. When it opened the sounds of celebration and smell of food flooded his senses. He entered the mansion where he saw lots of bright lights, as well as people celebrating and kissing. He also noticed how well dressed they all were, wearing tuxedos and dresses for the occasion. It made his tan cargo pants and black t-shirt seem low class in comparison.

He walked through the throng of people, seeing waiters carrying trays of food around the floor. More than once he was tempted to grab a handful of the tasty treats, but he knew he had more important matters to attend to. He had to find Bonnie. But there appeared to be scores of people in attendance, and all scattered throughout the large mansion. He didn't really know where to begin, so he figured he would just go around asking if anyone knew where he could find her.

He first went up to a gentleman who was standing alone with a plate of food, munching down on it as he was looking around the room himself.

"Excuse me sir." Ron said to him. "Do you know where I can find Bonnie Rockwaller?"

The man turned his attention to Ron, chewing on a piece of food as he did. He looked Ron in the eyes for a moment before he casually shrugged his shoulders and turned away to resume whatever he was doing before.

"Okay… thanks anyway." Ron sighed.

He continued to go around asking random people the same question, but each time he got a similar response. One person did say that he had been speaking to Bonnie earlier, but didn't know where she was now. So Ron continued his search, all the while trying not to think about the delicious things he was smelling.

XXXXXXXXXX

Bonnie Rockwaller stood in her resplendent red dress with a glass of champagne in her hand. She was very busy talking it up with potential connections to help further her acting career. So far she had been doing a good job of it. The bright red was hard to miss, and it attracted the eyes of both men and women alike. It was also a bit low cut, showing just enough cleavage to get a man's attention, but not enough to look like a hooker. Already she had talked to a director about possibly auditioning for a role in a commercial for a facial cream.

But to her that was too small of a role. She wanted something bigger and more important. She felt like she was ready for the big time, to be cast in a movie or a recurring role on a hit TV series. Luckily she was now chatting with an even bigger director, and so far her charms were working.

"You mean they actually thought you were foreign royalty?" The director asked. "Oh my, that's truly astounding Bonnie!"

Bonnie laughed a bit and attempted to look modest about the story she had just told about her adventure in Venice earlier in the year. Of course she had omitted certain parts about Kim and Ron. She wanted the spotlight to be on her.

"Oh it was nothing, you know, I guess I just give off that vibe of being that kind of person. Honestly it was a bit embarrassing." She lied.

The two shared a laugh, and Bonnie took a sip of her champagne. Things were going so great for her, and she felt that a few more minutes with this man would really give her some credit in the business. That was when the interruption came.

"Hey Bonnie?" The man said to her. "There's some guy here looking for you. I don't know who he is, but he was rather crude."

"Oh really? Do you remember his name?" She asked.

"No sorry. All I know is that he has blonde hair, big ears, and was wearing these awful pants and a t-shirt. He looked fairly middle class if you ask me."

Bonnie felt a shiver run down her spine at the description that she had just heard. There was no way he could be here. There was simply no way. But who else could match such a description? She scanned the room for a few moments before she spotted the boy she was looking for. Ron apparently saw her as well, as he started making his way toward her.

The director who Bonnie had been chatting with looked to where Bonnie was looking, and he too saw the young man coming toward them.

"Hey Bonnie! I'm so happy I finally found you." Ron said.

"A friend of yours?" The director asked curiously.

"Friend…" Bonnie said before pausing for a moment. "Oh yeah, this is my old friend Ron from high school. We go way back."

"I see…" The director said.

"He was so great back then, one of the most popular guys in school!" Bonnie once again lied. "Did you know that he was the star of the football team? He broke all kinds of rushing records for the school, even the state!"

"Fascinating. What's he doing here dressed like… that."

"Oh, how silly of me!" Bonnie laughed. "He's also an actor. He must have just come from a set. What did you say you were doing Ron? Some anti-drug commercial?"

Ron looked at both Bonnie and the director, confused as to what was going on. As he looked back at Bonnie he saw a brief change in her expression and he knew that he should be following along with the story she was telling.

"Yeah, that's it. I'm playing what happens to the guy who does drugs. That's why I look like such a… loser." He hesitated.

At this explanation the director smiled and began to chuckle a bit.

"Well you fit the role very well. No offense intended of course."

"None taken." Ron lied.

The director turned his attention back to Bonnie, before he reached into his wallet to fish out a card.

"This is my card, Ms. Rockwaller. Give me a call sometime, and we will see what we can do about any future auditions that may suit you." He told her before turning his attention back to Ron. "And Ron, it was very nice to meet you as well. If you would excuse me, I have to go mingle with others."

The man walked off to find other potential people for him to work with, leaving Bonnie and Ron standing there alone. Bonnie grabbed Ron by the hand and dragged him over into a corner so she could speak to him privately. Her expression had changed now. She no longer looked happy and pleasant. Her face was now full of anger and embarrassment.

"What are you doing here you loser!" She whispered harshly to him.

"I'm here to help you. You're in real danger tonight." He explained.

"This again? Are you kidding me? You came to Los Angeles for this stupid crap?"

"Look Bonnie I know that you don't believe me, and I'm the last person you want to see right now, but it's true. Don't ask me how I know, I just do."

"Unbelievable. Here I am at this important party, and I'm wasting my time talking to you. I should be talking to people who actually matter. Not some high school loser who got dumped by Possible a few months ago."

"She didn't dump me." Ron corrected her.

"Whatever. I don't care. Just stay away from me for the rest of the night. Go home."

"Not happening, Bon Bon."

Bonnie sighed and stood there for a few seconds before speaking up.

"Okay. I don't want to cause a scene. Just go away for the rest of the evening. If you need to keep an eye on me or whatever, just do it from far away. Don't interrupt my mingling anymore. Got it?"

"Sure."

"And don't call me Bon Bon." She added.

"Okay."

The two teens went their separate ways. Bonnie went to seek out more people to talk to, while Ron decided it was finally time for something to eat. He hadn't eaten anything since he left home, except for the small bag of airplane peanuts. It was time to fill his stomach with as many pieces of expensive meats and cheeses he could find.

XXXXXXXXXX

The party lasted for another two hours or so, and Ron spent most of the time sitting alone enjoying whatever food and drinks he could get his hands on. All the while however, he kept an eye on Bonnie, who was doing a truly marvelous performance. Since he had left her alone he had not spoken a single word to anyone except the waiters. More often than not he had just asked them something like "Are there any more of those crab puff things?" and "What kind of cheese is this?"

Looking around he noticed that most of the people had left by now, and Bonnie walking around alone. He stood up and went over to her.

"So, what's up?" He asked her.

"I'm looking for my ride…" She answered as she continued looking around the room.

She walked over to one of the waiters to try to find an answer to her question.

"Have you seen Mr. Lee?" She asked the man.

"I'm sorry miss." The waiter began. "Mr. Lee left over an hour ago."

"What?" Bonnie almost yelled. "That's just not possible. He specifically told me he would be driving me home tonight."

"I'm extremely sorry my dear, I don't know what to tell you."

With that the waiter moved on, leaving Bonnie and Ron standing there by themselves once more.

"This… this sucks!" She said, losing all of the charm she had had on display during the party.

Ron frowned before speaking up.

"Tell ya what Bonnie. How about we split a cab or something. We get you home and me to a motel. I just need to make sure you get home safely tonight."

Bonnie just looked at the floor with dismay on her face. A few seconds later she looked up at Ron.

"Fine. But you're paying for the whole thing. This is all your fault anyway."

Ron was about to speak up in protest, but decided not to. He knew that he would get no where by arguing with someone like Bonnie. Instead the two just made their way to the front door while Ron pulled out his phone to call a taxi.

A few minutes later the two teens found themselves sitting on the front steps waiting for the car to pull up to the front gate to pick them up. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Ron decided to talk.

"You were great in there." He told her.

Bonnie looked up at the sound of his voice.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"You're a great actress. Had I not known the truth I would think we really were friends in high school." He frowned.

A moment of silence passed before Bonnie once more spoke.

"Thanks… I guess." She said.

Ron thought he heard a bit of genuine appreciation in Bonnie's words. That was a bit surprising to him. He didn't know if she really meant it or was just acting once again. He decided not to ask.

They sat there for a while before the taxi arrived to pick them up. They both got inside, and Bonnie told the cabbie her address. The two sat there in yet more silence, not knowing what to say to the other. They were both clearly uncomfortable being in each other's presence. In fact the only times Ron could remember Bonnie actually enjoying being around him were when he was rich and when he was the homecoming king. This however was nothing close to either of those two situations.

As Ron looked out the window he could notice the neighborhoods looking more and more run down. They had started off in a very nice looking and wealthy neighborhood, but this one seemed to be very desolate and dangerous looking. Ron wondered why there was such a drastic change. Then he noticed that the driver was pulling up to the curb.

"Okay, this is the end of the line." The driver said to the two teens.

"What? Why?" Bonnie said. "This isn't where I live."

"And you should know better than to be out this late in this part of town. Sorry kids, this is where you get off."

"I don't understand. What's going on?" Ron asked.

"This is a bad part of the city." The driver explained. "Has been since after the invasion. It got hit hard and hasn't recovered since. No one goes out here late at night anymore. I know that I'm not driving that far in, this is as far as I go."

"Oh." Was all that Ron could muster.

"So you got two choices. Either walk the rest of the way or tell me to take you somewhere else."

Ron looked in his wallet, finding that he wouldn't have nearly enough to pay for a trip back into the good part of town. He looked over at Bonnie.

"Well Bonnie, I can pay for most of the ride. Care to chip in?" He said.

Bonnie grunted a response before reaching into her purse. She was careful not to let Ron see the contents of it. After a few moments she produced a few bills and gave them to Ron in what he thought was an angry fashion. Ron then paid the cabbie for the ride.

"Okay you two, be very careful out there. Don't either of you try to be a hero if anything goes down." The driver warned them.

Bonnie and Ron didn't bother responding as they exited the car, which then speedily turned around and drove off. This left the two of them standing alone on the sidewalk with only the dim street lights there to guide the rest of the way to Bonnie's home. Bonnie began walking with Ron following close behind her. He had plenty of new questions to ask her.

"So…" He began. "You live in the bad part of town?"

Bonnie didn't even bother turning her head as she responded.

"Yes. So what? It's all I can afford right now."

"I didn't say it was bad or anything. I'm just surprised. You always seemed kind of rich."

"Well not that rich, okay? Can we just drop it?"

"Sure, Bonnie."

The two continued walking down the deserted sidewalk. Ron looked around the street noticing that a good number of the businesses had their windows boarded shut. There were also a fair number that had structural damage and were no doubt closed. He wondered if it had been this way since the Lorwardian invasion all those months ago. It seemed odd to him that a major city such as Los Angeles would still be in this condition this long after it all.

"So how much further is your place?" Ron asked.

"Just another couple of blocks. I don't know where you're going to be staying tonight, because it sure won't be with me."

Ron hadn't thought of that. He had no place to go. In his rush to get to Los Angeles tonight to help out Bonnie he had failed to reserve any kind of place for him to stay. He wondered if this section of town even had such a place. But he knew one thing; he didn't want to be walking alone in these conditions.

As the two were nearing Bonnie's home Ron began to notice that this place looked familiar. A bit too familiar. That was when they reached the entrance of an alley. Ron looked down its dark path to find that it did look all too familiar. He recognized certain traits of it instantly from the vision that he had had earlier. This was the place that he saw Bonnie being attacked by two men. She was wearing the same dress. Just as he was about to tell Bonnie that they should be moving quicker he heard a voice behind him.

"Well well well. What do we have here?"


	3. Old Acquaintances

Authors Note: Thanks to everyone who is reading this story. And thanks to those who are leaving reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible.

XXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXX

Despite the fact that Ron knew his surroundings and knew what to expect, he still jumped at the sound of the man's voice behind him. In a flash he turned around, as did Bonnie. They saw two men walking towards them from the alley. At this time he couldn't make out much detail on them, but saw that both were larger than him both in height and weight.

"Okay kids, listen up 'cause this is really simple." One of the men said. "Hand over all your cash and jewelry and no one gets hurt. Well, probably not anyway."

"Hey check out the girl, she must be loaded by the look of that dress." The other said.

Ron and Bonnie were both backing up at this point as the two men were now out of the alley, and all four of them were on the street. Bonnie decided it would be best to hide behind Ron at this point. He didn't notice it at the moment, as his eyes were focused squarely on the two men who still approached them.

"Look guys, we don't want any trouble, we just want to go home." Ron said to them calmly.

"Fine, give us your money and stuff and we can all go home happy."

"Uh… sorry dude. I'm kinda out of money from the cab ride. And I don't wear any jewelry."

"What if I told you I don't believe you?"

"Looks like we'll have to check ourselves." The other man said.

"Sure will. You go get all the stuff you can find off the girl, this punk is mine."

The fight or flight reaction kicked into gear for Ron as he realized that it was time for action. On a normal person this would increase their adrenaline and prepare their body so that they could either run away or fight off their attacker. For someone gifted with Mystical Monkey Power it did much more.

Ron's attacker swung a fist directed at his head, which he managed to evade. Another came immediately after with the same result.

"Stop dodging kid, come and fight me like a man!" The thug yelled.

Ron shot a look of determination into the man's eyes and clenched his own fists in preparation to strike. He had not fought anyone since Warhok and Warmonga. He hadn't trained or done anything to maintain or improve the amazing combat prowess he had displayed on that day. It was a day that he wanted to forget. Considering it had been so long he wondered if he could still fight at all.

He ran forward a few steps and threw a fist aimed at the man's head. The criminal was far too slow to avoid the attack, so instead raised his arms to ward off the blow. Though it prevented the attack from connecting with his face, Ron's fist made solid contact. Fueled by adrenaline and monkey power, this attack managed to cause immense damage and pain to the thug's arm.

The man yelped in pain and stumbled back a couple of steps, but Ron was not about to let up. He immediately followed it up with another strike, then another, and kept swinging at the man who was desperately shielding his face with his arms. Eventually the pain Ron was inflicting forced the man to expose his head, and Ron didn't waste any time attacking it. He threw yet another fist, this one making contact with the soft cartilage of the man's nose. A sick crunching noise could be heard as Ron broke the man's nose, and soon blood was pouring out of it as the man fell to his backside on the sidewalk. While Ron's punches had been neither graceful nor skillfully executed, they had proven to be very effective. Blunt force and untrained power had triumphed in this particular exchange.

The other thug and Bonnie stared in amazement at what had just taken place. Deciding that she could wait, the man turned his attention toward Ron.

"You little bastard. You're gonna pay for that." He said.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a switchblade. A grin was plastered on his face as he moved closer to Ron.

Ron raised his fists once more in preparation for the new attacker. This one would be trickier, as he would have to disarm the man so there was no chance of Bonnie being hurt. As he looked over the oncoming assailant for any signs of a strategy, he did not notice the car that pulled up a few yards behind him.

As the criminal was nearly ready to take his first stab at Ron, he stopped in his tracks. A few feet behind Ron he could make out the silhouette of someone new to this party. His eyes strained as he tried to identify the newcomer in the dark. That was when he saw two green flames ignite and light the darkness, revealing a feminine form standing there.

A moment of panic spread through his body. While he wasn't exactly sure what was going on, he had heard stories in his long "career". He wasn't about to get involved with something like this, and he decided to go get his partner and leave the two kids to their fate.

Without saying a word he ran off, the other man following close behind him clutching his nose.

"Yeah that's right! You'd better run!" Ron taunted after them.

A moment later he ran over to Bonnie to check on her and make sure she wasn't hurt. When he got next to her he noticed that her eyes were still wide, but this time not looking at him.

"Hey Bonnie, you okay?" He asked.

"F-fine." She said. "Ron, what's that thing?" She asked, pointing past him.

Ron turned around to see what Bonnie was pointing at, and what he now knew had really scared off the two criminals. There was no doubt in his mind who it was.

"Shego?" He asked.

Shego came forward a few steps to get a better look on the two people she had just saved.

"Stoppable?" She asked, equally as confused.

"What are you doing here?"

"Call it… a new hobby." She answered cryptically.

Shego turned her attention to Bonnie, whom she was unfamiliar with.

"Who's the new chick?" She asked.

"Oh, uh…" Ron began. "Shego, this is Bonnie, Kim's arch rival. Bonnie, this is Shego, Kim's arch nemesis."

The two women looked each other up and down as only two women could do, searching for any signs of weakness or chinks in the others armor. In the end their eyes locked, each holding a grudging respect for the other upon hearing that they were both major thorns in Kim's side.

"Well, whatever. You definitely traded up there, Stoppable."

"What!?" Bonnie nearly shrieked. "He is not my boyfriend. We are not together. In fact he's the last person I would ever want to be seen with."

"I honestly don't care either way." Shego admitted. "But if I may ask, what are you two idiots doing out here at a time like this? In fact, what are you doing out here at all, Stoppable?"

"It's a long story." Ron said. "I got this vision, and she was in trouble, so I tried to warn her but she didn't listen, so then I came out here-"

"He's a moron who came all the way out here because he thought I was in danger." Bonnie said, cutting off Ron in mid sentence. "The guy just doesn't take a hint. Figures though, since he's probably the only person from our graduating class who still lives in Middleton."

"Anyway…" Ron said looking at Bonnie, before turning his attention back to Shego. "The cab driver wouldn't take us to Bonnie's place, so we had to get off here, and then those guys came. Then you came."

"Hey wait a minute, I remember you now." Bonnie said. "You're that woman who helped Kim save the world from those aliens."

"Yes, that would be me."

"And you were with that blue guy too. And of course Ron, but we all know he was just hiding somewhere while everyone else did the fighting."

Bonnie's last sentence intrigued Shego, as she turned to look at Ron, and then back at Bonnie.

"So Bonnie, as far as you know, Stoppable was just hiding somewhere during the whole fight?"

"Well yeah, that's pretty much what everyone thinks. We all know that it's Kim who does all the work on a mission, why would this be any different?"

Shego looked at Ron and noticed the sad expression on his face.

"Anything you would like to add to that, sidekick?" She asked him.

Ron was silent for a few moments before he answered.

"No. I'm fine."

"Suit yourself."

Shego paused for a moment and took a deep breath.

"Get in." She said.

"What?" Ron asked.

"My car. Get in. I'll take you the rest of the way."

"Not to sound unappreciative, but, uh, why?"

"Because I'm already here, and you're here, and I don't want you two getting killed because you're so stupid, even though it would be doing the gene pool a favor."

The three got into Shego's car, which then had to make a U-turn in order to continue to Bonnie's home. Ron was sitting beside Shego, with Bonnie in back.

"So Shego, why is your car silver?" Ron asked.

"Because that's the color it came in."

"No I mean, why silver? Shouldn't it be green, or at least black?"

"No. It's silver."

"Yeah I know, but since you're green and black, shouldn't-"

"What, just because I have green skin and black hair means everything in my life should be too?"

"Uh…"

"You know I didn't exactly get to choose what color my skin became. I didn't even choose to change it in the first place. And for your information, I had black hair before the whole comet thing happened."

"But what about your green and black outfit?"

"That was Hego's idea. And as you know he's an idiot. He's even dumber than you are. Though after this conversation you two might just be equals in my eyes."

"I was just wondering…" Ron muttered.

"Honestly Stoppable, is there anyone you don't piss off?" Bonnie asked as she kicked the back of Ron's seat.

"Hey don't do that." He told her.

"What, do this?" She said as she kicked the seat again.

Ron retaliated by grabbing the lever to adjust the seat's leg room and incline of the back. Bonnie countered by again kicking the back. The two went back and forth like that for a few seconds before Shego finally spoke up.

"Knock it off you two. If you break my car, I break you."

The two teens immediately stopped upon hearing this threat. By this time they had arrived, and Bonnie exited the car.

"Hey Shego, thanks for the ride." Bonnie said before walking off to the door of her apartment.

"Whatever." Shego said, acknowledging Bonnie's gratitude before driving off.

"What the… she didn't even thank me!" Ron said.

"For what?"

"For paying for the cab? For saving her from those two dudes? Unbelievable."

"I got the feeling she doesn't really like you." Shego said sarcastically.

"That's nothing new. But a little 'thanks' would have been nice."

"So where am I dropping you off?"

"Uh… I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? You don't have a place to stay?"

"Nope."

"Got any money on you?"

"None."

"I am so not in the mood for this…" Shego said to herself.

"The mood for what?" Ron asked.

"Look, I would offer to pay for a motel for you, but the only ones around here are infested with hookers, drug dealers, and all kinds of scum you don't want to be around."

"That doesn't sound good."

"It isn't. Now I know I'm going to regret this, but you can crash at my place for the night. First thing in the morning, we'll get you a plane ticket home."

"Wow. That's actually really nice of you."

"I just don't want to read the paper in the morning and see that another guy got killed in the bad part of town. Especially if there was something that I could do about it."

"Oh. Well, thank you."

"No problem."

Shego turned around once more, and drove off back into the good part of the city where she resided.

"Hey, I don't want to be annoying, but-"

"You mean more annoying than you already are?" Shego asked.

"Oh look, another joke at my expense. Anyway, would it be possible to grab something to eat? The only stuff I've had since I got here were some little snacks at that party Bonnie was at."

Shego thought about it for a few moments before answering.

"You know what sidekick, I think that's the smartest thing that's ever come out of your mouth. I could use some food too after a night of ass kicking."

"Night of ass kicking?" Ron inquired.

"Just some stuff at a few of the local bars out here."

"Yeah I know what you mean. When Kim and me got back from missions I was always hungry…"

Ron stopped when he noticed Shego giving him a venomous look, probably at the mention of Kim.

"Okay, we don't have to talk about her. We can talk about other stuff. Did you see the latest Bricks of Fury movie? I thought it wasn't as good as the first three, and the whole plot about computers and destroying the country's infrastructure was just lame."

"Ugh… this is going to be a long night." Shego said to herself as they continued driving.

XXXXXXXXXX

Bonnie closed the door to her apartment and breathed a sigh of relief. Though she would not admit it or show it, she had been terrified since the moment she stepped out of the taxi. She knew very well about what this part of the city was like. That was the whole reason she was upset about her original ride ditching her at the party. Even when she was getting a ride home from Shego, she still felt nervous.

She walked across the floor of her tiny apartment to go turn a light on. After that she went to check her answering machine to see if she had gotten any calls for auditions or maybe even roles for things she had already auditioned for. Her heart sank as she saw that there were no messages. It was the same as usual.

Going to the refrigerator, she opened the door to find something to eat. She found some baloney and American cheese slices and decided to make a sandwich. It was certainly not the kind of food she was used to eating, but it was all she could afford these days. Moving to a chair in front of the TV, she sat down and turned it on.

There was still New Years coverage on and this late at night there wasn't much else on the other channels. A few bad TV shows and infomercials were all she could find as alternatives.

"What a great start to the new year." She said to herself before taking a bite of her sandwich.

She stayed up for another hour before going to her bedroom to sleep. Tomorrow she had to go to work at her real job.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ron and Shego exited the all night diner with full stomachs. This was the only place open at this time of night beside fast food restaurants, and Shego didn't particularly care for Bueno Nacho or Cow n' Chow.

"You know I'm really happy I'm getting you out of my hair in a few hours, because you're expensive to take care of."

"What? I didn't eat that much." Ron protested.

"Didn't eat that much?" Shego asked. "Your portion of the bill was three times as much as mine. And you didn't even have to pay for any of it."

"Well excuse me! I'm a growing boy and I need food!"

"You're 18! Or 19! I don't know which but you're not growing anymore!"

"Fine! I may not be growing but at least I'm not afraid to eat when I'm hungry!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I saw you in there. A small chicken Caesar salad? Come on, you said you were hungry. You just didn't eat more because you're a woman and didn't want to seem like a pig in public."

"That's not true." Shego said a bit softer.

"Whatever. And it's 19, by the way. My birthday was a little over a month ago."

"Well anyway, are you full now? Can I just go home? Or are you going to whine some more until we get more food?"

"No, I'm fine."

The two got in the car and continued to Shego's home. For the first few minutes they sat in silence. Ron didn't want to say anything to antagonize Shego. After all, she had done him several favors tonight, and he didn't want to seem ungrateful. But finally he decided to speak up and try to get a conversation going.

"So… got any pets?" He asked.

"No."

"Do you like pets?"

"No."

"What do you like?"

"Can we not talk about this kind of stuff?" She asked.

"Okay… what about movies? You see, the reasons why Bricks of Fury: The Final Brickening was so bad are-"

"No. Not this again. Just sit there and be quiet for the rest of the ride."

Ron didn't say anything to this, but just nodded his head in silence.

Shego turned on the radio so there would at least be some noise in the car. She was happy there were classic rock stations, because she was appalled by most of the new stuff they played on the radio these days.

Ron just stared out the window as they went on, looking at how the buildings changed. Before they had gotten to the diner, they had been in the bad part of the city. He then noticed gradual improvement until they had reached it, and at this point the look of the city was a lot safer, and there were no boarded up windows or destroyed buildings. Now as they neared Shego's home the houses and businesses were very nice looking.

It amazed Ron just how different the city looked here compared to only a few miles the other way. Had this all really been the work of the Lorwardians? He wondered what the bad part of the city had looked like before the invasion. Did it look like this wealthy section of the city, or even the part where the diner was? And then the question of why it still looked like that entered his mind. Surely the mayor would have spent the past several months trying to rebuild the damaged sections of his city. But from what he saw there was no such work being done.

And then he thought about Bonnie. Why was she living out there? She was an aspiring actress who was full of talent as far as he was concerned. He could not understand how she was only able to afford living there. Why weren't her parents helping her? And just how much danger did she face on a daily basis if she lived out there? Thinking about all of these questions along with the sound of the music in the background helped pass the time. Before he knew it they had arrived.

"We're here." Shego told him.

Ron looked out the window to see a large, beautiful condominium complex.

"Wow, you live here?" Ron asked. "Must cost a lot."

"Yeah. It does. Luckily for me I'm loaded."

"Really? How much are we talking?"

"Remember that $99 Million you had that Drakken stole most of?"

"Yeah…?" Ron said hesitantly.

"Yeah, I stole a bunch from him. I'm rich."

"Oh. You wouldn't happen to want to give it back to me, would you?"

Shego laughed for a few moments before regaining her composure and looking at Ron.

"Oh, that was a serious question? Yeah… no. That's my money. But it will teach you a lesson in money management. Don't carry so much on you."

Ron looked at the ground dejectedly, remembering in detail how Dr. Drakken had stolen all of his Naco royalty money.

"Cheer up sidekick, at least I paid for our food and am letting you stay the night. That should count for something."

Ron just shot her a dirty look. It only made Shego laugh more.

"Oh don't be like that. All is fair in love and war, or in this case heroes and villains. I'm evil remember? Stealing is something I do."

Ron grunted something in response.

"Come on, let's go." She said as she started toward the door of the complex.

XXXXXXXXXX

The elevator took them to the top floor, that being the fourth floor. They exited and walked to the door of Shego's condo. She got her keys out of one of her jean pockets and was about to open the door when she stopped and turned to Ron.

"Okay, just a few rules before we go in. Don't break anything. Don't spill stuff on my furniture. And don't go in my room. Okay?"

"Sounds easy enough."

"Good."

Shego then opened the door and the two stepped in. Ron looked around in amazement.

"This place is awesome!" He exclaimed.

Shego's condo was quite large. The walls were an off-white color, and it had beautiful brown hardwood floors. In the living room there was a fireplace, a huge plasma TV, and comfortable looking dark blue furniture.

"You can crash on the couch tonight." Shego told him. "I'll get you a spare pillow and blanket. If you get hungry, there's stuff in the fridge."

"Not that I'm complaining, but I would expect there to be a guest bedroom in a place this big."

"Oh, there were two. I just converted one into a weight room, the other into a computer room."

"Sweet!" He said gleefully. "Do you have any games on it?"

"Some…"

"Can I check them out?"

"Does that mean you'll leave me alone?"

"Yes!"

"Knock yourself out."

"Thank you!"

Ron rushed off to go play some video games before he stopped and turned back to Shego.

"That way." She said, pointing to his left.

As Ron made his way to the computer room, Shego went to the kitchen. She opened up the refrigerator to find something to eat. She was still hungry.

XXXXXXXXXX

A man in his early 50s stood looking out the large window of his office with his hands behind his back. He gazed down upon the city, seeing a few cars here and there. As usual there was very little activity. There was especially no police activity. And that was the way he liked it.

This was his part of the city, and he was determined to keep his grasp on it strong. That meant that he needed to be in control of it at all times. Anything new or out of the ordinary was taken care of one way or another.

As he was looking over his territory, he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in." He said.

He turned around to see two men enter his office, one with a swollen nose.

"What do you want?" He asked them.

"Boss, we got news. Big news."

"What is it?"

"So there we were trying to get some money off these two punks, when one of them beat the crap out of Frankie here. And then there was this chick with these freaky green glowing hands."

"Freaky green glowing hands?"

"Yeah, she just came out of nowhere and it was like her hands were on fire or something."

The boss was silent for a moment before speaking to his men.

"Very well. Thank you for this information. You may leave now."

The two men turned and exited the office, closing the door behind them.

The boss sat down at the chair behind his desk, deep in thought. He had been involved in the criminal world for a long time. He knew only one person in the world could match the description his henchmen had given him. A smile formed on his lips.

This city just got interesting.

XXXXXXXXXX

Silence lingered in the air at the Middleton Museum. Nearly everyone in the city was somewhere celebrating the arrival of the new year. Even the night security guard had this occasion off.

A cold stone statue of a man stood in one of the many exhibits. This particular exhibit was a new one, only having existed for a few months. It was the Kim Possible Heroine Exhibit, dedicated to the many heroic exploits that the young woman had achieved. Her latest and greatest, the defeat of the Lorwardian Invasion, was prominently displayed with pieces of their ship and war machines.

The stone statue began to vibrate. It started slowly, but picked up pace until it was moving so fast that it was making a high pitched buzzing noise. A couple of minutes later it shattered, sending out shards of stone in every direction. Left standing there was a man of flesh and bone, emerging from it like a caterpillar out of its cocoon. He opened his eyes slowly allowing them to adjust to the artificial light.

"Where… where am I?" Monkey Fist asked to no one in particular.

Memories came flooding back into his mind. He remembered Yamanouchi. He remembered Kim Possible and her sidekick. And he remembered the baby and The Yono.

"I was… turned to stone." He told himself as he remembered.

He examined his hands and saw that they were as he remembered. He looked over his entire body, and there wasn't a bit of him that was still stone. He began to laugh as only a monkey-man could do. It did not last for long, as a brilliant burst of lightning flashed outside the windows followed by a booming thunderclap that shook the room. He had to shield his eyes with his hands from the light. When he lowered them he saw another figure standing before him.

"Yono?" He said to the creature.


	4. New Plans

Authors Note: Thanks to everyone who has been reading this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible.

XXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXX

Ron was stirred from his sleep as he felt tiny impacts pelting his face. At first he was still half asleep and covered his face with his hands. But as the impacts became more forceful he was awoken completely.

"Hey! What the!" He said trying to piece together a sentence in his current state.

He sat up from his position on the couch to see Shego sitting in a large Lazy Boy chair a few feet away, with a bag of chips in her hands.

"What's going on? What are you doing?" He asked her.

"Well, seeing how your mouth was wide open while you were sleeping, I decided to play a game to see how many chips I could get in your mouth." She responded.

Ron looked down on his shirt and on the blanket, and saw that there were indeed quite a few chips littering the area.

"How many made it?"

"None. But like all things with a little practice I'll get better."

"Well I hate to tell you but there won't be a next time because- Ow!"

Shego had just thrown another chip at him, this one hitting the tip of his nose.

"What was that for? I wasn't even sleeping!" He said angrily.

"Yeah, well, the whole moving target idea appealed to me. I wanted to see if I could get it in while you were talking."

"And if you couldn't get any in with a stationary target, what made you think this would work?"

"Don't know, don't care." She shrugged. "All I know is that it's fun throwing things at you."

Now that Ron was about fully awake, he took in the sight of Shego. What he saw seemed strange to him.

"Uh… Shego?"

"What."

"You look… normal."

"Thanks, that's exactly what every girl wants to hear. No wonder Possible dumped you."

"She did not dump me!" He yelled.

"Whoa, calm down there sidekick. Did I strike a nerve?"

"No. It's just that like, you aren't wearing your usual green and black thingy."

"I wasn't wearing it last night either."

"Yeah but it was all dark and stuff."

"Wasn't dark in here."

"Okay fine, I don't notice things! I don't notice new outfits, or new haircuts, or new earrings, or new perfume, or new anything!" He yelled once again.

"Don't yell at me in my condo." She warned him.

"I'm sorry. What time is it anyway?"

"Around ten."

"What's for breakfast?"

Shego frowned at the question.

"Does it look like I cook?"

"Okay, do you have anything to eat that doesn't need to be cooked?"

"So in other words I have to feed you again."

"It's common courtesy, Shego. I'm your guest." Ron explained.

"Fine." She sighed. "Go get yourself some cereal or something."

Ron got up from the couch and went to Shego's kitchen. When he got there he stood around for a few seconds as he looked at the many cupboards and cabinets that held what he was looking for.

"Uh, Shego? Where is everything?" He asked.

Ron heard another loud sigh as she got up and walked into the kitchen next to him.

"Bowls there, silverware there, cereal there." She said pointing to three different locations. "And I'm sure even you can figure out that milk is kept in the refrigerator."

Ron breathed out a sigh of his own at what she had just said.

"You know, you don't have to treat me like I'm a complete moron."

"I don't have to, I just want to." She smirked.

On that note Shego walked out of the kitchen and back to the living room where she sat back down on her chair and turned on the TV. It was a Saturday morning so there was sure to be nothing good on. But it didn't hurt to flip through the channels just in case.

Ron meanwhile was gathering the supplies he needed. Already on the counter he had a box of cereal and the milk. He then went and got a bowl. As he was about to set it on the counter, a terrible pain engulfed his head.

He dropped the bowl on the floor at this sudden pain, and grabbed his head with both hands. His knees felt weak and as usual he was forced to lean on something as the visions swam around in his head.

There was a street in an industrial area of the city. Judging by the look of the surrounding buildings it was in the bad part. There were a few large warehouses there. A few buildings away he saw what was clearly a Chinese restaurant with a large yellow sign and boarded up windows.

He saw the inside of a warehouse that was full of boxes and crates. The sound of distant gunfire filled the place, where he saw two men wearing Global Justice uniforms pinned down behind a stack of crates. One was wounded, and all around them he could see ricocheting bullets. The wounded man was slumped up against the back of the crates holding his hand against his wound. The other was armed with a pistol and was occasionally coming up to take a shot or two against their attackers.

"Stoppable, I thought I told you not to break anything!" Shego yelled as she walked into the kitchen.

What she saw surprised her to say the least. She had expected to come in seeing the young man trying to clean up the mess of broken porcelain. Instead she saw Ron bracing himself on the counter with one hand, while the other was clutching the side of his head.

"Uh… Stoppable?" She asked.

"They're… under attack…" He managed to say through gritted teeth.

"Huh?"

"Agents…"

"Look if this is about the broken bowl don't worry about it. Just stop whatever you're doing."

"Not… bowl…"

Ron moved past Shego and walked to the couch as quickly as he could and collapsed on it. A few moments later he sat up as the pain in his head began to subside.

Shego followed him out with a confused expression on her face all the while. When he sat up she decided that she wanted to get some answers out of him.

"What the heck just happened to you?"

"I got another vision." He told her.

"Vision?"

"Yeah. I get these visions of people who are in trouble. I've been getting them for months now. That's the whole reason I came out here to see Bonnie. In fact I told you that last night."

"Oh. Well see, I wasn't paying attention. I rarely do when you talk."

"How nice to know." He said sarcastically.

"So you actually see visions of the future of people who are in danger?"

"Yup. And I just saw another now."

"What was it?"

"I saw a couple of Global Justice agents under attack. They were in a warehouse and there were a bunch of bullets flying around them. One was hurt."

"I see…"

"I have to help them." He said.

"Help them? How? You don't even know where it is, or when it happens. Oh and by the way, you don't have any guns."

"I think it was here in L.A. I think it was in the bad part of the city. The buildings looked all worn down and stuff, there were a bunch of warehouses, and there was this Chinese restaurant with a big yellow sign."

Shego thought over what Ron had just said, and came to a conclusion.

"Alright. Good luck. But I should remind you, we have a flight to book you."

Ron looked up at her with a surprised look on his face.

"You mean you're not coming?"

"A gun fight with Global Justice and a bunch of other guys? No thanks."

"Come on! It's not like you never go out that way anyway. You were there last night when you picked up Bonnie and me."

"So?"

"So you must have been there for a reason. I mean, why were you there anyway? Why were you out at a bunch of bars 'kicking ass' as you put it?"

Shego sighed as she thought about why she was out there.

"'Cause I'm bored, okay? Dr. D retired and I have nothing better to do with my time."

Ron was surprised by the honestly Shego had just displayed.

"You know usually when people your age are bored they go out to bars to drink instead of fight. Or take a class at the local community college."

"Excuse me? People _my_ age?"

"Uh…"

"I'm going to pretend like I didn't hear that."

"Yeah, that would be really helpful right about now. But come on, you have to help me. I mean, if you like kicking the butts of people who deserve it, what better butts than the people who are trying to kill Global Justice agents? Come on! It will be fun!"

Shego sat in silence after Ron had asked his question. She was torn. On one hand this would be a dangerous fight. There were guns in play, and who knows how many people were there.

On the other hand it could be pretty fun. It had been months since she was last able to use her powers at their fullest. And if she decided to help out Ron against the people he saw in his vision, she knew that she couldn't hold anything back in the fight. To do so would be potentially fatal.

"Whatever." She finally ended up saying.

"Yes!" Ron said as he jumped off the couch with his arms in the air.

When he did this he sniffed underneath his armpits and wrinkled his nose at the smell.

"By the way Shego, do you have any deodorant I can use? I really need some."

Shego once more let out a sigh.

XXXXXXXXXX

It has taken them a few minutes to get prepared and get out the door and on their way to the destination Ron had seen in his head. Shego had needed a change of clothes and didn't want to wear her usual black and green villainess outfit. As far as she was concerned that part of her life was over. Instead she had just found some black pants and a black shirt that were comfortable and flexible enough to wear in a fight.

Ron on the other hand was wearing the same clothes he had arrived in Los Angeles in. Shego had refused to let him use any of her deodorant, and instead insisted he spray himself with some air freshener. Ron didn't like it much, but he wasn't really in a position to be picky about something to improve his odor.

Now they were travelling in Shego's car toward the warehouse district of the city. They had very little information to go on, with the only details being provided by Ron. Shego wasn't too thrilled with putting all of her hope in the "visions" of the young man, but it was all they had at the moment.

"So let me get this straight." She said to him. "We're heading towards the part of the city with all the warehouses, and we're looking for a warehouse?"

"Yup. _And_ a Chinese restaurant." He replied confidently.

"You know we're searching for a needle in a stack of needles, right?"

"It's okay. I got the vision for a reason. I know it."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"It means I'm almost sure we'll be able to find this place."

"If you say so."

Driving around this part of the city, Ron noticed that it looked a lot more desolate during the day. He figured that was because he could actually see all of the damaged buildings without the aid of street lights. But he knew that this wasn't the time for sightseeing. He had to be on the lookout for the big yellow sign that would point them in the direction of the particular building that they sought.

"So Stoppable, I have a question." Shego said after a few minutes of silence had passed.

"Yeah?"

"What's your plan?"

"What?"

"Your plan. What are you going to do if we actually find this place?"

"Help the people."

"Duh. I'm not stupid. But how?"

"Uh…" Was the only response he could come up with.

"Are you serious? You get this vision of people in a gun fight, and you're going there to break it up, and you don't even have any idea how you're going to do that?"

"I dunno. Kim was always the one to come up with the plan. I guess I would just go in there and use my awesome kung fu skills to beat them all."

"You do realize these aren't super villains right? They aren't going to stand around and rant. There's no one there who's going to help you with your Jackie Chan movie plan. They're going to shoot you."

"Oh…" He said, as if surprised. "You know I really didn't think about that."

Shego exhaled deeply.

"Why do I always get stuck working with morons…" She asked herself.

"Okay, that just means we need to be a little creative." Ron told her. "We can like, hide in the shadows or something. And you can use your green stuff. By the way, what exactly is that stuff?"

Shego didn't answer the question. Instead she pointed out something on the left side of the street.

"Look." She said to him. "Chinese restaurant, yellow sign."

Ron looked in the direction she was pointing and saw it immediately. There was no mistaking it. That was what he had seen. It's kind of hard to forget the things that come when your head is in incredible pain.

"That's it." He confirmed. "That means our place must be around here somewhere."

Shego pulled to the side of the road and parked across the street from the restaurant. They both got out of the car and stood there for a few moments as they took in the sights of the surrounding area. Neither of them said a word, instead trying to figure out which way they should go. Then they both heard sounds that were unmistakable.

"Guns…" Shego said softly.

They both continued listening as they tried to figure out which building it was coming from. After a few seconds Shego had made up her mind.

"That one." She said pointing to a warehouse that was a couple of buildings away from the restaurant.

"Okay, so how are we getting in?" Ron asked her.

"Well we don't have any fancy hover cars or hair dryer grappling hooks. By the way, really manly of you to carry one of those around."

"Wasn't my idea…" Was all he could say in his defense.

"Anyway, we're going in on the street level entrance. Hopefully it will be behind our bad guys. From there we split up and take them out one by one. And try to be stealthy about it."

Ron nodded in agreement before the two jogged over to the warehouse in question. As they grew closer the sounds of gunfire became louder. When they got to the doors they found that they were ajar, and that slipping inside would be easy. Once inside they noticed a plethora of crates and boxes stacked up on each other. There was no organization to it, and each had to be careful of every corner they turned.

As Ron crept around another large metal crate he felt his heart skip a beat as he saw two men using the boxes and crates as cover. They were clearly not Global Justice agents. He heard the distinct pumping sound of a shotgun being readied to fire. Peering around the corner he saw that one man was indeed armed with a shotgun, the other with some kind of automatic rifle. If what he saw in his vision was accurate then the two Global Justice agents were severely outgunned in this fight.

About twenty yards to the left of where Ron was hiding, Shego similarly stalked her own prey. Two more men were also using the boxes as cover as they too would come up and take shots at the Global Justice agents. Occasionally a shot would be returned, but this was mostly ineffective and at most just forced the two men to take cover for a few moments.

"Time to have some fun…" Shego whispered to herself.

Igniting her hands, she threw a shot of fiery green energy at the back of one of the men. He cried out in pain as he slumped forward against the crate.

"Hey you okay?" The other man said as he knelt down beside his injured comrade.

He checked the man for a wound on his chest but found nothing. He then checked the arms and waist but again found nothing. That was when he noticed the charred remains of the shirt on his back. He turned around to see what had happened, but by then it was too late.

Shego had already begun sprinting forward, landing a powerful right hook on the man's jaw. The force of the impact sent him crashing against the metal crate he had been using for cover a few seconds ago. The man looked for his fallen gun, and found that Shego had picked it up. A look of fear entered the eyes of the man, which were not at all relieved when she mangled the gun with her bare green hands. He frantically looked around for some kind of weapon before Shego ran up and kicked him underneath the chin with a heavy boot. The man remained where he was sitting, only now unconscious.

The other wounded man was still on the floor wincing from the pain of his burned back and had until now been incapacitated and unable to participate in the fight. But after seeing what had happened to his partner, he put his arms up in the air to surrender.

"Please! Just let me go!" He begged her.

"Hmm…" She thought aloud. "Nah."

Shego grabbed the man by the front of his collar and lifted him off of the floor. She looked him in the eyes for a brief moment before she slammed his head against the crate, rendering him unconscious as well. After she dropped the man to the floor, she dusted off her hands and went off to go see if Ron was faring as well as her.

On the other side of the warehouse, Ron was still pondering how he was going to attack. His heart was beating rapidly, and his hands were cold and clammy. Despite all of the missions he had been on with Kim, he had never encountered anything like this. Doomsday machines and giant lasers were nothing compared to guns. He wanted to laugh at the sheer absurdity of that thought, but he couldn't bring himself to do it at the moment.

All he needed to do was get close enough to use his martial arts skills, and that would be enough. It was the getting close part that scared him. What if he made a sound and they saw him before he got there? He decided that he would just run as fast as he could toward them. It was the only thing he could come up with at the moment. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Doing his best to make no noise, Ron rushed out from his hiding place and ran directly at the two gun-toting men. Lowering his shoulder, he slammed into one of them in his back, which knocked him forward against the crate and caused him to drop his gun.

The other man turned and pointed his rifle at Ron, which he managed to grab and point away from himself. A flurry of bullets erupted from its barrel and impacted harmlessly into the wall of the building. For a few seconds the two struggled for control of the weapon before Ron finally remembered that he should be trying to use his Yamanouchi training, and not his instincts. Immediately Ron relinquished control of the gun. It obviously surprised the other man, as he stumbled backwards a few steps due to all of the energy he was expending trying to regain control of his rifle. In a flash Ron kicked up at the man's hands forcing him to drop the weapon. This was followed up immediately by a swift jab at the man's face which sent him reeling back once more.

Ron's assailant lunged forward with a strike of his own, but this attack was blocked by Ron, who then sent an uppercut into the man's gut. He doubled over in pain as he grabbed his abdomen with both hands, his face a mask of pain. Ron then brought a fist down on the back of the man's head, dropping him to the floor and out of the fight.

Ron straightened himself up and was beaming with pride when he heard that distinctive pump behind him. Before he could even turn around to see the man he had forgotten about, he heard a cry of pain. When he did turn he saw Shego standing over the fallen body of the fourth and final adversary, a shotgun near his limp hands. His eyes were wide as he looked at Shego, and couldn't bring himself to speak.

"You're welcome." She said flatly.

All Ron could do was nod a few times.

"Yo G.J. agents!" Shego shouted. "We took care of these guys. It's safe to come out now."

After a few seconds of silence the Global Justice officers decided to respond.

"How do we know it's not a trick?" One shouted back.

"Because it isn't! Look would you rather have us come to you? We'll bring a body with us!"

There was another period of silence.

"Okay! I want you to come out very slowly, hands in the air!"

"Kinda hard to have my hands in the air if I'm carrying this unconscious guy!" She replied.

"Can you toss him out into the middle?"

"What the-, are you serious?"

"Can you?"

Shego sighed to herself before responding.

"Fine! I'll throw the guy out into the middle!"

She reached down and picked up one of the fallen men. Using her enhanced strength she grabbed the man by his collar and belt and proceeded to throw him out between where the two parties were hiding. The man landed unceremoniously on the floor.

The agent peered over his cover and saw that the man was laying there unconscious, and also caught a glimpse of Shego standing there. He came out slowly with his gun drawn and trained on her every step of the way.

"Are you alone?" He asked her.

"No, my partner is here too. Get over here sidekick."

Ron stepped out nervously from behind the crates with his hands in the air.

"Put those down stupid, we're not the bad guys here." She scolded him.

Ron did as she told, and lowered his arms to his sides.

"So you two took care of the four guys here? But how?" The agent asked.

"Element of surprise." Shego replied. "And of course, the fact that I totally kick ass." She gloated.

The agent lowered his gun and returned it to its holster.

"Thank you both then. Our backup isn't expected here for another twenty minutes, and my partner sustained a bullet wound to his abdomen. I've done my best to tend to it with my field kit but he needs serious medical attention."

"Yeah whatever, glad we could help and all that." Shego said nonchalantly before she turned to leave.

"Wait, where are you going?" He asked her.

"I'm done. I'm going home. Come on lapdog, we have a plane ticket to buy."

Shego turned once more and walked toward the exit, followed hesitantly by Ron. He turned his head as he walked and saw the Global Justice agent collecting the weapons of the fallen men. He breathed a sigh of relief. His job here was done, and now he could go home and relax.


	5. No Audition Necessary

Authors Note: Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible.

XXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXX

Ron and Shego exited the warehouse and started back to her car. Ron was still in a bit of shock. He hadn't said a word since before they had entered the building. He could still feel his heart pounding in his chest. He couldn't believe how stupid and careless he had been. Normally that wouldn't be a problem on a mission with Kim. Super villains may have had powerful weapons and gadgets, but no one ever died. Here though he was one second away from taking a shotgun blast point blank in his back. Had Shego not come over to check up on him he would be dead.

That thought scared him. He had never been this afraid after a mission. In fact he couldn't remember ever being afraid after a mission. Usually he would just talk to Kim about random and stupid things like school or food. But this clearly wasn't like anything they had ever done before. There were no more super villains, no more friendly banter with his best friend, no more trips to Bueno Nacho afterward.

He opened the passenger door on Shego's car and sat inside, still deep in thought when Shego spoke up.

"You okay?" She asked.

He nodded in acknowledgement.

"Say something."

"What?" He asked.

"Good. You can still talk."

"Was that ever in question?"

"You hadn't said anything for a while. Usually you talk too much. It's one of your many annoying qualities."

"Thanks." He said glumly.

"Cheer up. At least you didn't die. I mean that's something to be happy about, isn't it?"

"I almost did though, if you hadn't been there."

"Is that what this is about?" She wondered.

"Yeah."

Shego frowned as she took a few moments to think of something to say.

"Look, you screwed up. No doubt about it. But you survived and learned from your mistake. At least I hope you did. Did you?"

"Yeah." He said once more.

"You're probably just rusty. I doubt you've fought anyone since the Lorwardians. And let me tell you something, the guy who I saw that day would have been able to take out all four of those thugs without breaking a sweat. You just need to get back in the game."

Ron was silent for a few seconds before he looked up at Shego.

"Wow. Did you actually just like, compliment me?" He inquired.

Shego let a tiny laugh slip out.

"Yeah, I guess I did." She smiled. "Don't get used to it though."

Ron too let out a laugh.

"Well, I guess you're not a total bi-…" He began before cutting himself off. "Business-like woman after all." He said, attempting to cover what he had almost said.

Shego smirked as she started the car.

"Don't worry about it. You're not the first to think it, or say it." She reassured him.

Turning around, the two began the drive back to Shego's condo where they would prepare for Ron's departure. That was when Ron heard his stomach growl. But he wasn't the only one to hear it.

"Hungry again?" She asked him.

"Yup. I never did get any of that cereal."

"You still owe me a bowl."

"Sorry about that."

"It's alright. It was a white bowl. Wasn't like it was one of my special green and black ones." She joked.

"I just thought that you liked green and black stuff! How was I supposed to know that your outfit was Hego's idea!" Ron said in his defense.

"I know. I'm just messing with you. You're too easy."

Ron grumbled something under his breath.

"Well I'm hungry too. How about we go to that diner from last night?" She suggested. "You seemed to like their food a lot."

"Oh yeah, it was delicious. Right now I'm feeling kind of sandwichy."

"What?"

"I'm in a sandwichy kind of mood." He explained.

"Does that mean you want a sandwich?"

"Well yeah. What else could it mean?"

"I don't know. You have me confused with someone who speaks like a moron."

"Aww, and just when I thought we were sharing a moment." Ron lamented sarcastically.

"We were not sharing a moment." Shego said flatly.

"If you say so."

"Don't make me kick you out of this car right here." She warned him.

"Fine… buddy."

Shego screamed in frustration as the car continued toward its destination.

XXXXXXXXXX

Shego parked close to the diner, and the two got out and started walking toward the entrance.

"So I think I'm going to get like three sandwiches. I'm not sure what kind yet."

"You're not getting three sandwiches." Shego told him.

"Oh come on. You said last night you were rich." Ron whined.

"No. I may be rich, but I'm not about to start spending my money stupidly."

"Fine. Let me go to that ATM so I can get some money for my own meal."

"Go for it." Shego said as she went inside the diner.

A couple of minutes later Ron too entered the diner. He looked around for where Shego had sat down when he saw someone behind the counter. A young brunette wearing a pale yellow waitress outfit was standing there unaware that Ron was looking at her. But she noticed him soon enough, and teal eyes met brown eyes. A tiny gasp escaped from her lips as she quickly ducked down behind the counter out of sight from Ron. However, this didn't stop Ron from walking up to the counter and looking down behind it.

"Bonnie?" He asked.

The girl sighed as she stood up.

"What are you doing here?" She almost yelled at him.

"Food. What are you doing here? And why are you-"

"Because I work here, okay?" She said cutting him off. "Are you happy now?"

"Happy? About what?"

"Because now you get to go home and be all like, 'Bonnie is such a loser. She works as a waitress. What a failure.' I just know that's what you're going to do."

"I wouldn't-"

"You know what? I'm not going to let you. I'm going to call everyone and tell them myself. I won't let you get your stupid little high school revenge. I won't-"

"Bonnie!" Ron said, this time cutting her off. "I'm not going to tell anyone anything. I wouldn't do that. Why do you think I would?"

Bonnie cast her gaze to the floor before she answered.

"Because of the way I treated you back then…"

Ron sighed at Bonnie's reasoning.

"Look, you should know I'm not like that. I don't go around hurting others for my own popularity. We're not in high school anymore. There's no food chain. There's no popular kids table. All of that stuff doesn't matter anymore." He explained.

"I know…" She admitted.

"I'm just here to get something to eat. Would you like to be my waitress?"

"I guess… why not."

"Alright then, let's go." He smiled as he walked over to the booth Shego was sitting at.

Shego was busy reading a menu when Ron sat down across from her.

"Okay, have you two decided what you want?" Bonnie asked politely.

Shego looked up at Bonnie and realized it was the same girl from the previous night.

"Oh look, an aspiring actress working at a diner as a waitress. How cliché." She commented.

"Yeah yeah whatever." Bonnie said. "Now can I take your order?"

"Yeah… I'm going to have a turkey sandwich on wheat bread with mustard." Shego said. "Also some fries and a Coke."

Bonnie wrote the order down on her notepad before turning to Ron.

"Um… I didn't get to look at the menu." He said.

"Come on. You're Ron Stoppable. You don't need a menu. You know food like the back of your hand." Bonnie told him.

"I guess…" He admitted. "How about a ham sandwich with pickles on white bread. And I'll get some fries too. And just some water. Water's free, right?"

"Yup."

"Yeah, water then."

"Got it." Bonnie said as she finished writing it down. "It will take a few minutes, mostly just because of the fries. By the way Stoppable, I'm not expecting a good tip from you. So if the service takes a bit longer for your food that's probably why."

"Actually I just went to the ATM and got some money. I'll be able to tip you. And it will be big if you service is good."

Bonnie's eyes lit up and the prospect of getting money. She wrapped her arms around Ron's head in a tight embrace.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" She gushed. "I'll make your order the top priority!"

Bonnie went back to the counter quickly to send the order to the kitchen before moving on to another table. Shego looked at her and then back at Ron, and let out a quiet laugh.

"What's so funny?" Ron asked her.

"Oh nothing. Except that it looks like she already earned that tip."

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on. How could you not have noticed that?"

"Noticed what?" Ron still wondered.

"You know, how her boobs were pressed up against your head when she hugged you?"

"Oh…" Ron said uneasily. "Well yeah I noticed that. Of course I noticed that. I'm a guy, she's a girl. I mean, I just didn't want to say anything about it in front of you. I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable or anything. You know, boobs are boobs. I'm a guy, I like boobs. But with you being you I just didn't-"

"Stoppable, stop babbling." She told him. "Look I don't care whose boobs you talk about as long as they aren't mine."

"Oh. Okay."

A few seconds of silence passed between them before Ron spoke again.

"Um, Shego?"

"What."

"Now I'm thinking about yours."

"Well stop." She warned him.

She noticed that his eyes were no longer making contact with hers, but rather in a place below her head. She crossed her arms over her chest to block his view.

"Don't look at them!"

"I'm sorry! But you were the one who brought them up!"

"Look, just… just put your head down on the table until our food gets here." She told him.

"Fine!"

Ron laid his head down on the table, using his arms as a pillow. Another period of silence settled over them before Shego spoke.

"So Stoppable, you ordered ham." She pointed out.

"Yeah." He confirmed.

"You're Jewish."

"And you're green."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I thought we were pointing out obvious things about each other."

"No I mean aren't you not supposed to eat pork?"

"I dunno. My family and me don't do that. We eat pretty much whatever we want." He explained.

"Oh. I also notice that you didn't get three sandwiches."

"Yeah well, since it's my money I decided that I have to spend it wisely."

"Uh huh. It's a different story when it was my money though, right?"

"Yup."

"How much did you take out?"

"Forty bucks."

"That won't cover your plane ticket."

"Yeah… I was kinda hoping you would be the one paying for that."

"Figures."

A few moments later Bonnie returned to them with a tray carrying a couple of plates and their drinks. She set the meals down in front of their respective owners.

"What's he doing sitting like that?" She asked Shego.

"Oh that. He couldn't stop staring at my chest, so I told him to put his head down until the food got here."

"I always knew he was a little pervert." Bonnie laughed.

"I am not a pervert!" Ron said as he raised his head and turned towards Bonnie, only to find himself staring at her chest.

"Eyes up here Ron." She told him, pointing to her face.

Ron let out a frustrated scream.

"Do this kind of thing on your computer, not out in public." Shego joked.

"Well maybe if you two didn't talk about them so much I wouldn't be looking at them!" He yelled.

"What, so you don't like hearing about boobs? I guess that would explain a lot…" Bonnie added.

Ron screamed again as he took his plate and moved over to the booth next to theirs.

"Come on Stoppable, we were just kidding!" Shego said.

"Yeah, we both know that you like girls." Bonnie agreed. "I mean you were with Kim for a while, I'm sure you saw plenty of action there."

Ron didn't respond. Instead he just took a fry and dipped it in ketchup before eating it.

"Oh… wow." Bonnie gasped. "You didn't. You two didn't. You really didn't?"

"No…" Ron sighed.

Bonnie rushed over to Ron's booth and sat down across from him, followed closely by Shego. The two women sat there looking at Ron with a mix of wonder and humor.

"How is that even possible?" Bonnie asked. "I mean, you two went out for like a year. And you knew each other for so long."

"I know…" Ron said.

"That's pretty cold." Shego said. "If Kimmie won't put out for Stoppable who else could even stand a chance?"

"Can we not talk about this?"

"Nope." Bonnie told him. "This is way out in the open now and I want details."

Ron sighed.

"Look, the opportunity just never came up. It's not like we were never… intimate with each other. We just never… did anything like that."

"How far did you get?"

"How far?"

"You know, first base, second, and so on." Bonnie explained.

"I dunno." Ron lied.

"Probably second." Shego said. "Anything further and he would tell us to get us off his back."

"Ouch." Bonnie said.

"Can we please just not talk about it?" Ron asked them.

"Probably for the best anyway. A guy needs a real woman for his first time, and Kim doesn't exactly fit that profile."

Ron was desperate to take the attention off of the current subject, and saw an opening in what Bonnie had just said.

"So Bonnie, does that mean you're offering to be that real woman for me?"

At that moment Bonnie's boss came out from behind the counter and interrupted the conversation.

"Rockwaller! You're not here to socialize with the customers." He told her.

"I'm on my break!" She said harshly.

"You were on your break an hour ago."

"That wasn't my break. I had _feminine issues_. Would you like me to go into detail?"

Her bosses face turned pale at those words and he backed up a step.

"Uh, no, that won't be necessary. I don't need to hear stuff like that. Just take your break."

The man walked off to go back behind the counter, leaving the three to their conversation.

"Works every time. So where were we?" Bonnie asked.

"We were eating." Ron said, taking a bite out of his sandwich to emphasize the point.

"Well I've got another half hour of free time at the moment. So I could keep bugging you until then. And I don't think you'll be eating for the next thirty minutes."

"From what I've seen more like thirty seconds." Shego added.

"You two suck." Ron said dejectedly.

"You probably wish Kimmie had too."

Both Shego and Bonnie laughed at the latest joke at Ron's expense, while Ron silently chewed on his sandwich.

"So what ever happened to her anyway? Why did she go off to England or whatever?" Bonnie asked.

Ron swallowed his food and thought about the question for a few seconds before answering.

"I don't know to be honest. I have my guesses, but I don't know if they're true or not." He told them.

"Well what do you think?"

"I think… I think that when she saw what had happened to the world because of the Lorwardians, she couldn't take it. She felt all of this pain and guilt and blamed herself for bringing them to Earth. She stopped going on missions and stuff. I don't think she wanted to risk something else bad happening." He explained.

"It's not like Possible to run and hide from her problems." Shego said.

"I know… but we never had anything like this happen. I don't think it matters that she doesn't do the missions anymore though. It's not like there are a bunch of super villains running around anymore. I just wish she hadn't gone to London. I miss her."

Both Bonnie and Shego felt a bit of unease hearing Ron talk affectionately about someone who they both had strong dislikes for. They didn't know whether to say something bad about her, or say nothing at all.

Seeing the sadness in Ron's eyes because of Kim would have been wonderful for Bonnie if they were still in high school. But considering the fact that he had helped her last night, and that he would be tipping her, she decided to be nice for the moment. Then another thought entered her head.

"Uh, Ron?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you still here? And why are you still with Shego?"

"Oh that. I got another vision so we had to go help out some people." He told her.

"Again with this vision crap? Do you honestly think I believe any of this?"

"It's true." Shego said.

Bonnie turned to face Shego with a look of skepticism on her face.

"What do you mean, 'it's true'."

"It happened this morning. He said he was seeing things and his head was hurting or something. And he told me a lot of details about these guys who were going to get killed if we didn't help. So we went there, and all of the stuff he mentioned was true."

Bonnie felt conflicted. On one hand, she didn't want to believe the stuff that Ron was saying. It just didn't make any sense to her. On the other, Shego didn't seem like the most gullible person in the world. She thought it would be pretty hard to lie to someone like her. She decided that she wouldn't call him a liar for now.

"So let me get this straight." Bonnie began. "You get visions of the future."

"Yup." Ron confirmed.

"You see things that haven't happened yet?"

"Pretty much."

"How much money have you made so far?"

"Huh?"

"If you're all psychic or something, why haven't you played the lottery?"

"It's not exactly psychic. I just get head-splitting migraines and see flashes and images of people and places."

"Okay, but you can still make money off of it." She argued.

"How?" Ron wondered.

"By charging people who need help. If you can prevent some kind of disaster from happening to them, or stop it once it's happening, don't you think they would pay a lot of money for something like that?"

"I'm not going to charge people for something like that. I help the helpless."

"They may be helpless, but they can still show their gratitude for your help with a little payment."

"Nice to see you've grown as a person."

"Whatever." She said, brushing off the sarcastic remark. "It's obvious that you need my help to get this business going."

"What business?"

"The business of… helping the helpless or whatever. Think about it, you can make a lot of money doing this kind of thing."

Ron looked over to Shego, who was listening intently to the conversation.

"Shego, a little help here?" He asked her.

"Help with what? Doesn't sound like all that bad of an idea if you ask me." She said, defending Bonnie.

"Look, it was different when it was Kim and me helping out a bunch of rich people." Ron explained. "I wanted to make money back then because it was, well, kind of a game. It was incompetent people like Drakken and Killigan. But the stuff I see… this stuff is serious."

"All the more reason for you to help them." Bonnie agreed. "And what better way to help them than by having the motivation of a paycheck? Also if you started making some money you could buy yourself a nice car and be able to help them even more. Also it would cover my pay and expenses."

"Since when am I hiring you? Since when am I hiring anyone!"

"You need me." Bonnie explained. "You need someone who can organize and coordinate all of the stuff that's going to be going on. I mean, I know what your grades were like back in high school. You may get the visions, but you need someone to help out. Someone like me. Someone who will get a large base salary regardless of how many clients we get."

"Shego…" Ron whined.

"Don't look at me. You're the one who blabbed about the visions." Shego told him.

"And besides, it's not like you have much to look forward to back home." Bonnie continued.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron frowned.

"Face it. All your friends are gone. They moved on to bigger and better places. You're stuck going to Middleton Community College and working at Smarty Mart."

Ron looked down at the table with sadness etched on his face. Whether he liked it or not he knew Bonnie was right. His life back in Middleton was pretty dull and lonely. The only person he still talked to over the phone was Felix, and that was really only a few minutes a week. It seemed as if everyone had moved on since graduation. Everyone except Ron that is. Even as an assistant manager at Smarty Mart he wasn't earning a whole lot of money. And his grades weren't what one would call stellar. When he thought more about it he realized that he didn't enjoy his life in Middleton at all these days.

Maybe out here he could actually do something exciting. Maybe he could actually make a difference and help people like he used to. If he was going to get the visions anyway, he might as well be in a position to do something about them. And like he had told Shego earlier, he did get them for a reason. Maybe he was here for a reason.

"Bonnie, even if I did decide to do this, where would I go? It's not like I've got my own place out here. And no offense but, well, yours isn't exactly ideal…"

"Way ahead of you." Bonnie said. "We just need to find a place where we can work together. Something officey. Something nice. Something where I'm not afraid to go to sleep every night and where I don't eat stupid baloney sandwiches every day of my life!"

Bonnie's last statement was said a bit louder and angrier than the others.

"I mean… just a place where people can come and ask for our help." She said covering her outburst.

Ron realized now that Bonnie wanted to do this for more than just the money. She wanted it because her own life was in such a bad place. He had seen the neighborhood she lived in. He now knew that she wasn't a successful actress. She was a struggling actress working as a waitress. For her this was an opportunity to get out of her current situation. Maybe he could get out of his as well. Suddenly this whole idea was beginning to sound like a good one for not only Bonnie, but for him as well.

But if he were to start up a business like this he knew he couldn't do it for free. Like it or not he would have to charge clients for his help. But it wasn't like he would be doing it out of greed. He would be trying to help people, and maybe even save lives. And he couldn't live out here and do that for free. He would need a place to live. But at the moment a decent place to stay was out of reach for him.

"I hate to break it to you, but I'm not exactly rich. I couldn't afford something like that and neither could you." Ron told her.

"Yeah… I know." Bonnie said sadly.

A light went off in Ron's head and he looked at Shego with hopeful eyes. The look didn't go unnoticed by the former villainess.

"What?" Shego asked him.

"Your condo."

"What about it…" She asked hesitantly.

"It's huge!"

"No." She told him.

"And you said it had two extra bedrooms!"

"No."

"And it's really nice and big and your computer has awesome games on it!"

"No!"

"Come on Shego!" Bonnie added. "It will be great! We could even let you join the team!"

"I don't want to. And even if I did it's not like I would need your permission."

"Oh come on, don't make me break out the puppy dog pout." Ron pleaded.

"That doesn't work on me."

"It did when Kim did it on graduation day."

Shego felt her teeth grinding at the prospect of having Ron unleash the power of his puppy dog pout.

"You're going home today." She told him.

"I don't have my ticket yet." He pointed out.

"Then you'll walk."

"Come on! Wasn't today fun for you? I mean, beating the crap out of all those guys was pretty exciting, wasn't it?"

Shego didn't want to admit it at the moment, but it was. It was the most fun she had had since working with Drakken. Despite the fact that she hated Kim, fighting her was always fun. Drakken's world domination plots were sometimes thrilling. Since his retirement Shego had tried to fill that hole in her life with going out and beating up drunken thugs at the local bars. Now she had the opportunity to maybe experience something on the same level as battling against Kim.

"I don't know…" She said uneasily.

"I'll even sleep in your computer room!" Ron added. "It will be like a geek's dream come true!"

"And where exactly am I sleeping?" Bonnie demanded.

"She has another spare room she turned into a weight room. We just get all that stuff out and turn it into a bedroom for you." Ron told her.

"Why did I even bother picking you two up last night…" Shego wondered aloud.

"Because you wanted to help us." Ron answered. "Just like you want to help all the other people out there. And I'm your link to them."

Shego was torn. She really did want to live a life of action and excitement again. But she didn't have the motivation or the desire to try a world domination plot like Drakken. And her past experiences told her that those never worked out anyway. So maybe this was the next best thing.

"So let's say I do agree to this." Shego said. "What's in it for me?"

"Well, you get to hurt people." Ron told her. "You like doing that don't you?"

"Yes…" She admitted.

"So that's what you get to do. Hurt the bad guys and make money doing it."

She thought about the idea more and more. She really did enjoy fighting those criminals earlier. To have the opportunity to do things like that on a regular basis appealed to her. As much as she liked sitting around doing nothing, she liked fighting and money just as much. Those things were two of the main reasons she quit Team Go in the first place and began working for Drakken. And if she didn't like living with the two teens, well, she could always kick them out. They could both go back home to Middleton, and she could resume living her life the way she had been for the past several months.

"Okay…" She relented. "We'll try this. It will be on a trial basis. If I don't like it, you're both gone. If you piss me off, you're both gone. Got it?"

"Yeah." Bonnie answered.

"Yup." Ron added.

Bonnie stood up and tore off her apron and threw it on the floor.

"Hey Mr. Gibson!" Bonnie yelled at her boss.

The man behind the counter turned and looked at his employee.

"I quit!" She yelled again.

Bonnie marched triumphantly out of the diner and to the sidewalk outside. She remembered that Shego's car was silver and looked around for it. When she spotted her target she walked next to it and waited impatiently as she leaned against the door.

Ron and Shego were a bit stunned by the brunette's actions, and left money on the table to pay for their meals before they too got up and exited the building.

Mr. Gibson just stood silently behind the counter. He too was slightly in shock at what had just taken place. He shook his head and went back to doing what he was doing before.

"Must be the feminine issues…" He muttered to himself.


	6. Three's Company

Authors Note: Thanks to everyone who cares about this story. I'm happy people are enjoying it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible.

XXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXX

After Bonnie had suddenly quit her job the three exited the building quickly. Ron , Shego, and Bonnie had left the diner, but at the moment were without a destination. They were supposedly off to start a "business", but in reality none of them had any idea where to even begin. Shego was still slightly agitated by the idea, but wasn't complaining due to the fact that she really didn't have anything better to do with her life at the moment.

Since no one had said anything she had just decided to go home. But when Bonnie realized that they were moving away from her residence she spoke up.

"Hey Shego?" She said.

"What." The former villainess replied.

"We need to go to my place."

"Why?"

"To get a few things."

"If you think we're going to help you move all your stuff then you're sadly mistaken."

"Absolutely not. I don't care about the crap in that apartment." Bonnie spat with disgust. "I just need my clothes and jewelry."

"Good."

"But she will still need a place to sleep." Ron added.

"Yeah, where am I sleeping?" Bonnie agreed.

"I don't know. Until we get some more furniture for you two annoyances, you get the couch."

"Couch?" Bonnie asked in horror. "Oh no, there is no way I'm sleeping on some hard uncomfortable couch."

"It's actually pretty nice." Ron said.

"Which means you get the floor, Stoppable." Shego told him.

"What?" Ron yelled.

"Sucks to be you." Bonnie laughed. "At least I get a couch." She continued with a sudden change of opinion.

"That's not fair."

"No, what's not fair is having to share a condo with you. How many bathrooms does this place have?"

"Two." Shego told her. "One connected to my room, one for everyone else."

"You mean I have to share a bathroom with him?" Bonnie gasped.

"That's right." Shego smirked.

"Totally gross." Bonnie glowered.

The rest of the way to Bonnie's apartment was spent arguing and overall just making Ron feel bad or stupid. It seemed that despite the fact the two women had just met the previous day that they already had one thing in common. They liked to tease Ron. He responded to most of the barbs with silence, but sometimes was forced to respond to the particularly mean remarks.

He wondered if this was the right decision. Not because of the visions or the money or being in Los Angeles. But because he would be spending an enormous amount of time with a girl who picked on him all of high school and a woman who only a few months ago was his best friends arch enemy. He also couldn't imagine what it would be like to actually have roommates, much less female roommates.

XXXXXXXXXX

The trio arrived outside of Bonnie's apartment. Like he had noted the previous day, this section of the city was a lot different in the day. The devastation was truly revealed. However the light did help to counter the scary feeling that lingered in the air here at night. Ron knew one thing, and that was that he didn't want to be back here again when it was dark.

They exited the car and Bonnie took the lead as she went up to the door of her apartment complex. After climbing a few flights of stairs they reached her floor. The inside of the building was almost as disgusting as the outside. The walls were covered with cracks and holes and in some places entire sections of wall looked like they were ready to fall apart. They reached the door of her place, and Bonnie turned to them before putting her key in the lock.

"Look," She began. "This place isn't exactly ideal for me. I did the best with it that I could."

Ron and Shego just nodded silently, and Bonnie opened the door.

They stepped inside to find an almost unrealistically small apartment. It consisted of only a living room, kitchen, bedroom, and bathroom. Each of these rooms was tiny. There was no decoration on the walls.

"I'll be in my room packing stuff." Bonnie told them. "You can just watch some TV until we leave. I'll need help carrying suitcases."

Ron and Shego went to the living room where Shego took a seat in the only chair. There were no other places to sit which caused Ron to express his displeasure.

"Why do you get the chair?" He asked.

"Because I got here first." Shego replied.

Ron just grunted in acknowledgement. Shego meanwhile was flipping through the channels. There weren't many available to watch. Apparently Bonnie only had the basic free channels. It didn't surprise them now that they knew about her current situation.

"Anything good on?" Ron wondered.

"Doubt it."

They continued to flip through the bad programming for a few minutes until they saw Bonnie emerge from her room.

"Okay, I need you two." She told them.

The trio made their way to her room where they saw a number of suitcases on and around her bed.

"How much stuff do you have?" Ron asked.

"Look, are you going to complain or help me?"

"Fine fine."

Ron went to go pick one of the suitcases on the floor when he noticed that there was a loose piece of clothing on the floor. He bent down and picked it up, revealing that it was one of her bras. He held it up and looked at Bonnie for an explanation. She looked toward him and saw it in his hand.

"Oh grow up Ron, that is so high school." She said. "'Look! Bonnie wears bras! She has girl parts!'" She added mockingly.

He didn't respond and just placed it on her bed. Bonnie grabbed it and put it in another of her suitcases.

"So is this everything?" Shego asked.

"Yeah." Bonnie confirmed. "Time to get out of this craphole."

"Whatever. Stoppable, you grab those two." Shego said pointing to two of the suitcases. "I've got these two, and Bonnie gets the last one."

The trio took the five bags and made their way out the front door. Before closing the door, Bonnie turned back and looked into her apartment. She lingered there for a few seconds and then closed and locked the door.

They began walking down the hall to the staircase, but were stopped when they saw a man walking up the stairs and straight towards them. He stopped and looked at Bonnie.

"Rockwaller, your rent is late." He told her.

"I don't live here anymore." She responded.

"And I don't care. You owe this month's rent."

"Just let me leave."

"You're not going anywhere until I get my money."

Bonnie tried to move past him but he forcefully grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Let go of me!" She screamed.

In a flash Ron and Shego had both dropped the suitcases and made a move to help Bonnie. Shego was the first to get there and wrapped a hand around the man's throat. Immediately the man let go of Bonnie as he struggled to get the vice grip of Shego's off of his neck. His efforts were in vain.

"Let… go…" He managed to say.

Shego did so and the man began gasping for air. It took a few moments for him to catch his breath enough to form a sentence.

"You bitch! You don't know who you're messing with!" He yelled.

"Neither do you." Shego replied calmly.

"I've got important connections. You don't want to start something with me. Do you know who I am?"

"No."

"My name is Matthew White."

"I don't care."

"You should care. I'm in charge of this building. And if you mess with me you mess with my boss."

"And who's your boss?"

He ignored her question and changed the subject back to Bonnie.

"She's not leaving until I get my money." He said pointing to Bonnie. "Don't make this situation get ugly."

"I don't like people who threaten me." Shego said without losing her calm demeanor.

"What are you going to do about it? I'll take all three of you out without breaking a sweat."

"Care to make a wager?"

"Huh?"

"$500 says I drop you before you know what hit you." She said with a sly grin.

For a moment Matthew was taken aback by the idea. But a smile of his own formed on his lips when he thought about the opportunity to make some quick and easy cash.

"You're on. But you-"

He never finished his sentence as Shego lashed out with a hand and smashed the man's head against the wall. He fell to the floor unconscious.

"Whoa!" Ron said in shock.

Bonnie merely stared wide-eyed at what had just taken place.

Shego knelt down and got the man's wallet out of his pocket. Opening it up she wasn't surprised to find that he was loaded. He was a greedy landlord, most likely making his way around the building collecting overdue rent. Shego took a few select bills from the wallet before returning it to his pocket.

"And here's my $500." She said happily.

The two teens continued to stare at her in disbelief.

"What?" She wondered.

"You just took his money." Ron pointed out.

"He made a bet."

"Yeah but he's out cold. It just doesn't seem right."

"You do know who you're talking to, right?"

Ron didn't counter that point as he realized that he was talking to a former supervillain.

"I'm starting to like you, kid." Shego said to Bonnie. "Thanks to you we just made some money. Or actually I made the money, but whatever. You get the assist."

"Well I hope you don't expect me to be in these kinds of situations anymore." Bonnie told her.

"Whatever. All I know is that we just got some spare cash to buy you a bedroom set."

Bonnie's eyes lit up upon hearing this.

"Are you serious? Can we go right now?" She asked hopefully.

"Sure, why not."

"Hey, shouldn't buying new furniture not be a problem?" Ron asked. "You have a lot of money."

"Yeah, but it's not like I plan on spending any of my own money on you two."

"I don't care! All I know is that I have $500 to spend on my new bedroom!" Bonnie said excitedly. "Come on let's go!"

They picked up their suitcases and exited the building. Luckily they managed to fit all five in the trunk and back seat of Shego's car. Bonnie couldn't contain her excitement the entire way to the store. For the past several months she had been living on the bare minimum in so many ways. Her home, her food, her TV, and pretty much everything else in her life was nothing like she was accustomed to. The only nice things she had in her life were the clothes and jewelry she brought from home. But now she had the opportunity to buy nice things. The happiness on her face said more than any words she could possibly think of.

XXXXXXXXXX

Several hours later the three were back at Shego's condo. They had gone to the store, and it had taken about an hour for Bonnie to choose what she wanted for her new room. Once she had decided and the furniture was paid for, it took another hour for movers to transport and bring the items up to Shego's place. It took another two hours for Ron and Bonnie to clear the weights out of the weight room, and then construct the furniture.

Of course it had been Ron who had done all of the hard labor. He was the one who took apart all of the exercise machines and put them in storage. During this Bonnie had been either watching TV or giving orders to Ron about what to do. To say he was annoyed by this would be an understatement. The two had gotten into several arguments about the smallest and most pointless things.

Putting the dresser together had been simple enough. Attaching the large mirror that came with it was easy too. It was the bed frame that gave Ron a bit of trouble. Again Bonnie stood over him and told him what to do which lead to yet more fighting. But it was eventually finished, and when it was Bonnie's entire demeanor changed. There was no trace of the bossy girl who had been pestering Ron for the past couple of hours. Now there was only a happy and cheerful young woman who was humming a tune while she put the new sheets on her bed.

When she was finished she fell backwards onto it with a smile plastered on her face. For the first time since she had come to this city she was feeling truly happy.

"Finally… a nice place to sleep." She said delightedly.

"I'm glad you like it." Ron said.

Bonnie looked up to see him standing in the doorway. She noticed a band-aid on his left index finger.

"Did you cut yourself doing all this?" She asked.

Ron nodded.

"Oh…" She said uneasily. "Well, uh, thank you for helping me with it." She paused before correcting herself. "No, thank you for doing all the work. I really appreciate it Ron."

Ron was caught off guard by Bonnie's sudden appreciation. He didn't quite know how to respond to it.

"Yeah, um… no problem." He said before leaving her alone.

He walked back to the living room where Shego was on the couch watching something on TV. Ron sat down beside her.

"So you're done?" She asked him.

"Yeah. Bonnie's all set in there. I guess now she's going to put all her clothes away."

"Good. Less stuff lying around."

"By the way, were you serious when you said I was going to sleep on the floor?"

"Yes. But I have good news for you. You've been promoted back to the couch."

"Only because Bonnie has her own room ready."

"Would you rather be on the floor then?"

"I would rather have my own room."

"Then earn it."

"What?"

"Go and help us earn some more money, and you get your bed."

Ron didn't say anything as the two turned their attention back to the TV show. But it could only distract them for so long before Ron began talking again. When a commercial came he turned to Shego once more.

"So what ever happened to Drakken?" He asked.

"He gave up the supervillain game."

"Really? Doesn't seem like something he'd do."

"He saw firsthand what it took to beat the world into submission." Shego said, referring to the Lorwardian Invasion. "He may claim to be evil, but he wasn't on the same level as those aliens."

"I remember a bunch of doomsday machines of his that could have done a lot of damage." Ron pointed out.

"He understood the concept of what they could have done. But he never saw the destruction and carnage for himself. He never got a chance to thanks to you and Kimmie. But when he actually saw what a doomsday weapon would do to people and how they would suffer, he couldn't keep trying to conquer the world."

"Did he ever fix his flower problem?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen him in months."

"Do you ever talk to him anymore?"

"He used to call sometimes when I first moved out here. But I guess we just lost touch."

"Maybe you should give him a call. We could use a tech guy." He suggested.

"You can't be serious."

"I am."

"What about your nerdy friend?" She wondered.

"Don't call him nerdy. Wade is awesome."

"Whatever."

"Anyway, since Kim decided to stop going on missions, he felt it would be good to get out of his room more often and socialize. He wouldn't be able to be a full time tech guy like he was for Kim and me."

"And what would Dr. D do to help us out?"

"I dunno. It's not like he would have to live with us or anything."

"Even if we did have room, there's no way I would let him stay here. I couldn't stand to live under the same roof with him."

"Didn't you live with him in a lair back in the day?"

"Sometimes. Other times I went home at the end of the day. It depended on which lair you didn't blow up."

"Oh. Okay. Call him."

"I still don't understand why."

"He could do all the computer stuff. Like GPS, and coordinates, and Google map."

"Google map?" She asked. "I gotta say, we would really be downgrading if we had to resort to Google map to help us find a target."

"Well it's better than one of us doing it on a cellphone while we're in the car driving around aimlessly."

Shego considered what he had just said. He was right.

"Fine."

Shego reached for her phone and scrolled through the list of contacts until she found Dr. Drakken's number.

XXXXXXXXXX

Dr. Drakken stared at the screen with a wide grin on his face. Soon his ultimate victory would be complete. It had taken many years, but all of his hard work was about to pay off. This was the final step in becoming the ruler of the world.

"This is your last chance." He said. "Give me the gold and gems I desire or else London shall be mine."

He received no response.

"I don't think you quite understand the peril you're in." He continued. "My forces are stationed all around the city. All I have to do is give the order and London will fall."

Again there was only silence.

"Do you really think there's anyone who can stop me?" He asked. "All of your past efforts have been in vain. This is your final chance, give me the gold."

Once again, there was no response.

"Very well. You asked for it. Attack!"

It took only a single key stroke for the assault on the city to begin. Tanks attacked London, and its defenses crumbled under the weight of Drakken's forces. It didn't take long at all for the city to be taken.

"Victory is mine!" He shouted triumphantly.

As he continued to celebrate he was interrupted from his game of Civilization IV when he heard the phone ringing. He reached over to the other side of his desk to pick it up.

"Hello?" He said.

"Dr. D." The female voice on the other end said.

Drakken was surprised when he heard who it was. He hadn't heard from Shego in a very long time. And she had not called him once since the aftermath of the invasion. In fact he couldn't remember a time when she had called him at all. Normally he would be the one who called her. This was a change, and he was obviously curious about why it had happened.

"Shego?" He asked despite knowing who it was.

"Yeah, it's me."

"How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"Oh good. I'm fine too. I just finished off the English right before you called me. That arrogant Queen Elizabeth had the gall to-"

"Sorry doc, but I didn't call to hear about you playing games." She interrupted.

"Oh. Okay. So why did you call?"

"It's a long story."

She proceeded to fill him in on all the details of the past day. The fact that so much had happened in so little time wasn't what surprised him the most. It was that she was now partners with Kim Possible's sidekick that really shocked him. And while he didn't know who Bonnie was, the fact that she was now sharing a roof with two teenagers astonished him.

"You're serious?" He asked her when she was finished explaining the situation to him.

"Yeah I know. This is all kind of weird."

"Of course I'll help you out!" He said excitedly.

"What?" She asked, obviously surprised.

"We have so much to catch up on Shego!" He continued. "You know I always thought of us as an evil family."

"Except I'm not so evil anymore." She pointed out.

"Oh yes of course. Neither am I."

He spoke the truth when it came to that matter. Though his skin was still blue, he was no longer concerned with evil world domination plots. He no longer desired to seek revenge against Kim Possible. The Lorwardian invasion has been a wakeup call for him. While he was still smug, arrogant, and had a superiority complex over nearly everyone else in the world, he could no longer consider himself evil. These days he satisfied his old desire by playing video games.

"So you'll be our computer guy?"

"Like I said Shego, we're family. And as one we have our ups and downs. But we always stick together!"

"I think I'm going to be sick."

"It will be just like old times. Well except for the buffoon and this new Connie person."

"Bonnie." She corrected.

"Whatever. It's not like I'll be seeing much of them face to face."

"Are you going to come to LA?"

"Who knows. What you've described as my job can be done over the phone. Or some sort of communication device like Kim Possible used to use."

"You can make those for us?"

"Of course I can." He said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "I've constructed rockets and doomsday machines. Simple communication devices will be child's play."

"Well you know you actually stole a lot of those-"

"It's called outsourcing!" He interrupted. "We've been over this Shego."

"Yeah, we have. So let's not get into it again."

Shego finished explaining the details to her old employer. It seemed as if the pieces of the new team were coming together. They had Ron, their source to find work and a fighter. They had Shego, who was their heavy hitter. They had Dr. Drakken, who was their tech and computer specialist. And they had Bonnie, who apparently contributed something to the team. No one was sure quite what it was yet, but she was there.

XXXXXXXXXX

Monkey Fist was currently sitting on the bed in a motel room in Middleton. He had spoken to The Yono after it had appeared before him at the Museum of Middleton. It had said that Monkey Fist was its champion, and that it was time to start acting like one. It had presented Monkey Fist with a gift which would help him to destroy the Yamanouchi School once and for all.

But he had learned that his role would be more than just defeating Ron Stoppable and Yamanouchi. He had been given a task of far greater importance. He was now charged with seeking out the items sacred to The Yono. Monkey Fist did not yet know the purpose of his new mission. But he knew that if The Yono personally delivered the message to him that it had to be important. It was now his duty to travel the world and find the sacred objects which his master desired. The first of these items had appeared to him in a dream after he had come to the motel to sleep.

His first stop would be London.


	7. That Vision Thing

Authors Note: Thanks again to everyone who is reading and reviewing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible.

XXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXX

It had been several days since Ron and Bonnie had moved in with Shego. In those days there were a number of misunderstandings, fights, and a few petty insults thrown around. Ron expected no less from two of the bluntest and most headstrong women he had ever met. But still, it would be better if they at least treated him as a friend. He had done Bonnie several favors over the past few days, and numerous others in their time together in high school. Shego on the other hand didn't really hate him. She really had no feelings for him, and didn't have a reason to have any either. To her she was just Kim Possible's sidekick. He had never been a thorn in her side like Kim had been. Most of the time she acted indifferently toward him with a few quips thrown in here and there.

He had also made a call to Wade in order to call in a favor still owed to Kim. He figured that she wouldn't mind since it was for him. First Ron called his parents and told him about his new living arrangements. They had not been happy at all by what he had told them, but they could do little to stop him. He was nineteen years old. They had gathered up some of his clothes and personal belongings and packed them into a couple of suitcases. There was also a special box for Rufus' cage and the supplies needed for him.

The next step was to call Smarty Mart and tell them that he was quitting. While it was surprising that the assistant manager was leaving, they didn't try to stop him.

Finally came the favor. Ron's belongings were loaded onto a small privately owned plane and flown to Los Angeles. They were then delivered to Shego's condo. Now Ron had all of the things he would need for an extended or even permanent stay in the city. But since he didn't have a room of his own yet, these items were just put in Shego's computer room.

He was still spending his nights on the couch in the living room. Once he had gotten used to sleeping there it wasn't so bad. He had discovered the ways to lie on it to make it as comfortable as possible. But he still didn't think it was fair that Bonnie got her own bedroom. Shego had claimed that he had to earn his. But how had she earned hers? By having some sleazy landlord that Shego got to beat the crap out of?

But he wouldn't let it bother him too much. He knew that in time he would "earn" his place here. He knew that soon enough things would start to get busy and intense, and that he should just enjoy the peace while he could. And that's exactly what he was doing at the moment.

He and Bonnie were sitting on the couch watching the large plasma TV. There weren't a whole lot of good programs on daytime TV. They were watching the failed Pals spinoff "Zoey". But for now it had to do. Each was munching on a snack of their own while they did. When a commercial came Bonnie turned to him.

"This show really is crap," she told him.

"Yeah, I know."

"What made them think it would work?"

"Don't know. But they definitely got the formula wrong."

"What formula?"

"The formula of a spinoff. They did it all wrong."

Bonnie didn't answer, but just looked at him expecting him to go on with an explanation.

"See, when you make a spinoff, you can't just take some lesser character and expect them to do well," he explained. "You need at least two or three characters from the main show. And they actually have to be entertaining."

"And Zoey has, well, just Zoey."

"Exactly!" Ron agreed. "Who would want to watch a show with just her? She wasn't good enough to be one of the main characters on Pals. What were they thinking giving her a show?"

Bonnie thought over his reasoning for a moment before responding.

"Frasier."

"What?" he asked.

"Frasier was a pretty minor character from Cheers. He got his own show by himself and it was even bigger than Cheers."

Ron was silent as he thought about what Bonnie had just told him. There was only one thing he could think of to say back.

"Meh," he said grudgingly.

A smirk formed on the brunette's face at his defeat.

"So much for your spinoff theory."

"That's not the point. The point is that Zoey sucks."

"Well at least we agree on that."

As the two continued their conversation on the shortcomings of the show, Shego came in and stood in front of the couch. She didn't look happy.

"You," she said pointing at Ron.

"Me?" he asked confusedly.

"Do you have any idea how much money you've cost me in the first week of you living here?"

"Uh… no," he admitted. "You know, math was never my strongest subject."

"You had better start getting some visions soon. I'm getting tired of you two sitting around here doing nothing all day."

"Well the lack of visions does kind of mean that the world is a safer place."

"I don't give a crap about that. I want to fight some people."

"Well sorry, I don't exactly control when the visions come."

"What if I hit you in the head with this glass?" Bonnie suggested.

"They don't exactly work like that, Bonnie," he told her.

"Aw come on. It couldn't hurt to try," she smiled.

"Yes it could. It could hurt me."

"Just hold still a second," she said as she picked up the glass.

Ron stood up immediately at the sight of this and began backing away.

"Get away from me, you're crazy!" he said quickly.

Bonnie laughed as she put the glass back down on the table.

"You're so easy," she told him.

He glared at her and hesitantly moved to sit back down next to her.

"That was cruel."

"But totally worth it."

"Look, I don't care what you have to do to him," Shego said to her. She then turned her attention back to Ron. "Just start getting some of your little headache pictures and get us some work. Or else you're both gone."

She tossed Ron a folded piece of paper before she left the room, leaving the two teens alone on the couch again. He unfolded it to read its contents.

"What does it say?" Bonnie asked.

Ron continued to scan the words written on it before putting it down and laying his head back against the back of the couch.

"Ouch, head, numbers, money," he said.

"It said that?"

"No. But apparently it's how much money we've cost Shego by living here."

He handed it to Bonnie who took a moment to read it. She stifled a laugh as she added up the numbers in her head.

"Wow. We're expensive."

"Yeah. Maybe we should cut back on all that expensive food."

"No way," she told him. "I've been living off of cheap lunchmeat and canned food for the past five months. I deserve something expensive and high quality."

"Fine, then you'll get to add up all the numbers from the next bill. There's no way I want to be a part of this."

"Why do you hate numbers so much? Math is like, way easy."

"You want to know why?" he asked her.

Bonnie nodded silently.

"Well you see, my father is an actuary," he began. "One night he was working with bigger numbers than usual, so my mom got the calculator to help him. He didn't like that. Not one bit. So he starts writing even harder and faster with his pencil until the tip breaks. Then he turns to me and he says, 'why so arithmophobic?'"

Bonnie just stared at him for a few moments before she started laughing. It took a few seconds, but eventually she stopped and looked at him once more.

"That has got to be the worst Dark Knight reference I've ever heard," she told him.

"Well, you did ask…" he reasoned.

"Did any of that really happen?"

"No."

"I figured."

"But still, it made you laugh."

"Yeah… it did," she agreed. "So do you really hate math then?"

"Oh definitely," he confirmed. "I've never been good at it. And then Mr. Barkin would give me a hard time when he subbed for the math teachers. So I started to hate it even more."

"Makes sense I guess."

"I'm so happy to finally be out of there. I'm finally free from him. But it sucks that you had to go to summer school."

"Yeah. But it was only one credit so it didn't take very long."

Ron nodded as the two turned their attention back to the TV for a few seconds. But there was another thought on his mind.

"Hey, what ever happened to Junior?" he asked.

"Oh him…" Bonnie said as she thought about her next words. "Yeah, I kinda had to dump him."

"You dumped him?" Ron asked in disbelief. "But why? He was rich. Isn't he exactly what you're looking for in a guy?"

"On the outside, yes," she agreed. "But we had a few big disagreements."

"Like what?"

"Well for starters, he was a supervillain. He wasn't very good at it, so it wouldn't have been much of a problem. But his dad kept pushing him to get better at it and spend more time doing it. So that cut into a lot of our time together. But there was something even bigger."

"What was that?"

"He told me that there was only room for one international teen sensation in the relationship. He actually said that he forbade me to pursue my dream of becoming an actress. Can you believe that? He said that he didn't want us to end up like Brad and Jennifer."

"Wow. He actually told you that you couldn't be an actress?"

"Yup. So that was the end of that relationship. I dumped his ass and haven't looked back."

Ron thought about all that Bonnie had given up for her dreams. He thought about how she had gone from a billionaire's girlfriend to living in poverty and having her life in danger on a daily basis. It was a side of her that he had never known existed. Maybe there was more depth to her than he had ever realized.

"So you're serious about this whole acting thing?" he asked.

"I am," she said as she looked off into the distance with a faint hint of a sparkle in her eyes. "No one believes in me. No one thinks I can do it. Definitely not my parents. But I know I can do it. I know that I'm meant to be out here. I'll prove them all wrong. I'll become a star."

Ron didn't realize that a smile had formed on his face when he heard her talking so genuinely and openly about her dreams. But the smile quickly faded when he realized that she had said such a remark about her parents.

"Your parents don't believe you can do this?"

Bonnie let out a quiet laugh at the question.

"They think this is all a waste of time, a phase I'm going through. According to them I'm going to fail, and come to my senses in a few months. Then I'll come running back home and beg them to pay for my college education."

"Is that why you're out here on your own? Is that why you have no money?"

"Pretty much. They said the only thing they would pay for is my education. Not some 'stupid acting dream'," she said with air quotations.

"I'm sorry," he said. "That's pretty harsh."

"It's okay," she said waiving off the sympathy. "I've been doing just fine out here on my own. I've made an impression on a few people. Any time now I'm going to be getting calls for auditions." Her last statement had been said a bit more hesitantly than the others.

"I'm sure you will," Ron agreed. "From what I've seen they would be stupid to pass you up."

Bonnie smiled a bit as she looked down at the floor.

"Thanks," she said quietly.

Ron chewed on his bottom lip a bit as he thought about what he had just been told. It amazed him that her own family would treat her like that. He knew he could always rely on his parents to help him if he needed it. And he knew that when Hana was old enough, she would help him if he was ever in need. He wondered about her friends as well. Was she really out here alone? And had she not made any new friends since arriving? That was another terrible thought. He always had Kim's back, and she always had his. He couldn't imagine being in her position.

"That's just really unfair," he said after a few seconds of silence. "How can your family be so… cold like that?"

She laughed again at his question.

"Oh, that's nothing. Want to know what my sisters did for my graduation present?"

"Do I want to know?"

"Well, I've had this teddy bear since before I could even talk…"

She paused and looked him in the eyes.

"By the way, you repeat this to no one. I don't want people thinking I'm like Kim with her Cuddle Buddy crap."

Ron was taken aback by the sudden change of attitude. But he nodded anyway.

"My lips are sealed."

"Good…" she said before continuing. "Well as you can imagine, this thing meant a lot to me. It's always slept in my bed with me. Even when I was eighteen."

Ron watched her silently as she told her story. There wasn't a trace of mocking or laughter on his face like Bonnie was afraid of.

"So Connie and Lonnie decided it would be fun to give me a gift. When I opened it, I saw the bear inside. They had torn the head off it. And they laughed when they saw the look on my face."

He didn't know how to respond to this. He just wore a solemn look on his face. What could he possibly say? Of course he could say something mean and hurtful about Bonnie's sisters. But that wouldn't solve anything. In the end he decided to just nod grimly at what she had said.

"It's okay. You don't have to say anything," she told him.

"Yeah, I don't really know what to say that doesn't involve insulting them."

"By all means, go ahead."

"Uh, well, I don't know. I'm not really the type of person who insults other people."

"I noticed. You never said anything back to me in high school…"

"Yeah. But I definitely thought some things."

Bonnie smiled a bit when she heard this. Who knew that he had it in him?

"Such as?" she wondered.

"Nah, just forget it."

"Come on. I want to see Ron Stoppable be bad."

Images of himself flashed in his mind. He was blue. He was terrible. He closed his eyes and shuttered at the thoughts. It didn't go unnoticed.

"Ron?"

He opened his eyes and saw Bonnie looking at him weirdly.

"Huh?" he asked.

"You okay?"

"What? Oh, yeah. Yeah I'm good."

"What was that? You just looked all weird and stuff. Is that one of those vision things?"

"Nah. Visions hurt. A lot. You'll know one when you see it."

"Oh. Okay. So what was this?"

"This…" he said uneasily. "This was a memory."

Bonnie frowned. She had some pretty bad memories. But none of them resulted in the physical display Ron had just shown.

"What was it about?"

"One of the best days, and one of the worst days of my life."

"So not appreciating the crypticness," she smirked.

"It was… graduation day."

"Right, the whole Lorwardian invasion thing. That did suck pretty bad."

"Yeah. It did."

"But Kim and Shego beat them in the end. At least little miss perfect was finally good for something."

Ron looked to the floor and nodded silently in agreement. Bonnie noticed this as well. Normally Ron would be gushing about how great Kim is. Normally he would add more to the story, and tell about some great roundhouse kick, or some ingenious plan of hers. But not this time. This time he just sat there and said nothing. Not only that, but the look he had had earlier returned to his face.

"Okay Ron, seriously," Bonnie said. "What is going on here? What happened during that fight? Did Kim dump you and go with Shego or something?"

That snapped Ron out of his daze. The image of Kim and Shego as a couple suddenly appeared in his head. He started laughing. It only earned him a puzzled look from Bonnie. One second he was as somber as one could be, the next he was laughing like a hyena.

"Um… at this point I don't really know what to say," she said uneasily.

"No, it's nothing," Ron reassured her. "I'm okay. I just imagined Kim and Shego as a couple."

"Oh. Okay, makes sense. But way to go all off topic. I asked you a question."

Ron collected himself and looked back up at the brunette. It was something he had never told anyone before. There was simply no reason to. He didn't like to talk about it. He didn't like to even think about it. Only two people knew what he was about to tell Bonnie. And the only reason they knew was because they were there when it had happened.

"Well, um, I don't know where to start," he said.

"Start from the beginning."

"Okay, well you know all about the invasion, and how Kim, Shego, Drakken and me went to fight them, right?"

Bonnie nodded.

"Well, yeah, we were fighting them. And Drakken's flowers did a lot of damage, but he couldn't stop them."

"So that's when Kim and Shego beat them, right?"

"No."

That was the response Bonnie had never expected to hear. No? How was that even possible? Anything was possible for a Possible. If she hadn't stopped the Lorwardians, who had?

"So was it just Shego or something?" she wondered.

"No."

"Okay, what happened then?"

He took a deep breath and averted his gaze from her eyes. He honestly didn't think he could look at another person with what he was about to say.

"I killed them," he finally said.

Bonnie's eyes widened. Had she just heard him right? No, that was impossible. He was Ron Stoppable. He was as harmless as a guy could get. Where normal people would have tried to kill the giant cockroaches which had once infested their town, he had befriended one. She had to ask him to clarify what he had just said.

"Um, can you repeat that?" she asked.

"I killed them, Bonnie. I killed both of them."

Bonnie just shook her head. She wasn't calling him a liar. She just didn't want to believe what he was saying was true.

"What do you mean, you 'killed' them?"

He didn't answer immediately. He just sat on the couch looking at the floor.

"I beat them, Bonnie." he explained. "Not Kim, not Shego, not Drakken. I did. And it wasn't hard either, once I went all monkey or whatever…"

"Monkey?"

He ignored her question.

"They couldn't even land a hit on me. It was like, video game easy. I just… I just beat them so badly. But that wasn't enough. I threw them into their own ship. And it exploded, along with them. I killed them, Bonnie."

Bonnie's look of horror was replaced with one of skepticism.

"That doesn't make any sense. How is that even possible? And what the heck do monkeys have to do with anything? Have these vision things fried your brain or something?"

Ron looked up and shot a look into her eyes that told her that he was serious. Or at least that he believed he was serious. The look sent chills running through the young woman's body.

"I have a power, Bonnie. It's a long story, but I have what's called Mystical Monkey Power. You can ask Shego if you don't believe me. She saw it."

"Okay, let's say I do believe you…" she said before pausing. "You mean to tell me that you're the one who saved the world? And you did it by… killing the aliens?"

He just nodded gravely.

"That's right," a third voice said.

Bonnie turned and saw Shego standing a few feet behind the two teens. She didn't know how long the former villainess had been standing there, but apparently she had heard the last part. And if what Ron said was true, she already knew the whole story.

"Shego, is everything he said true?" she asked.

"Well I don't know anything about the monkey stuff, but what he said about the Lorwardians, yes. Everything he said is true."

Bonnie turned to look back at Ron. She could have sworn that she saw his eyes begin to glisten. But after he blinked hard a few times, she could no longer tell.

"But… I mean… I don't… I really don't know what to say."

"Nothing to say, Bonnie," he told her.

"I guess this is why you never took any credit," Shego said as she finally understood his motives.

"Pretty much. It's not something I'm proud of."

"You can't look at it like that, Stoppable."

"How am I supposed-"

Ron's sentence was cut off as he closed his eyes tight and grabbed his head in pain. He leaned his head back against the couch as he saw the visions swimming around in his mind. Bonnie stared in horror as Shego moved to the couch beside him. She knew there was nothing she could do to ease the pain of the visions, but she at least wanted to be close in case he needed any kind of help. After several seconds of watching him grit his teeth from the pain of the visions, his features softened and he opened his eyes.

He blinked a few times as he looked into Bonnie's concerned eyes. He then finally noticed that Shego had sat down next to him. He couldn't tell if she too was concerned for him, or if she was just curious about what he had seen.

"Ron… are you okay?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah… yeah I'm fine. That, Bonnie, was a vision."

"Oh…"

"What did you see?" Shego asked.

Ron looked at Shego with a serious expression etched on his face.

"It was Kim."


	8. The Girl In Question

Authors Note: It's been a while. Déjà vu all over again. Sorry to keep everyone waiting with this story. But hey, at least I actually wrote a bunch of stuff this time unlike that massive break I took from writing while in the middle of The New Kid. Anyway, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible.

XXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXX

Shego and Bonnie looked on with a mixture of impatience and curiosity as Ron paced back and forth through the living room of Shego's condo. Since he had uttered those three words he had said nothing else. His face was a mask of torment, but neither of the two women knew it was from the pain of his vision or simply what he had seen in it. They guessed that either could be true. While neither had ever experienced what he had, they knew from his reactions that they were painful. But at the same time, Kim was still his best friend. Despite what had occurred many months ago, they knew that a friendship that had been forged since their childhood could not be broken easily. They assumed that to see her in any kind of danger would give Ron physical pain.

Neither of the new women in Ron's life had any love for the girl. They were the two biggest thorns in the side of the redhead. Discovering this about each other only helped to bond what had once been two complete strangers with nothing in common. In a dark, twisted way their mutual dislike for Kim brought them together. Their hatred was on two very different levels though.

Bonnie had once been the queen of Middleton High School. Even when she was a sophomore she had ruled the food chain with an iron fist and was often able to get close to the juniors and seniors. Once she herself had become a senior her power was only cemented, except for Kim. Kim was an abnormality in the way things worked. She seemed to exist outside of Bonnie's precious food chain, and yet was still beloved by the population. The fact that she had dated the high school loser, Ron, had only further enraged the queen. But despite all of this, Bonnie would never wish any kind of physical harm on the girl. She may have wanted to humiliate and discredit Kim at every opportunity, but she would never bring herself to hurt her.

Then there was Shego. Shego had, on multiple occasions, tried to harm Kim. She had gone further than that though. There were several instances where she had actually tried to kill Kim. Cutting a jetpack off of her in midair and attempting to slice her into tiny pieces with a giant blender were only two cases of this. There was no doubt at all that the older woman hated Kim for the many times she had beaten her in combat or foiled Dr. Drakken's plans. For Shego it was a matter of pride. It was why she had saved Kim from the hands of Warmonga. If anyone would kill Kim, it would be Shego. No deserved that honor but her.

Since the Lorwardian invasion however, those heated feelings had seemed to cool down a little. Maybe it was due to the fact that she was no longer working with Dr. Drakken to take over the world. Maybe her new hobby of eliminating thugs and common criminals sated her taste for violence to the point where she no longer cared about defeating Kim. But there was still no denying the fact that given a reason to do so, she would hurt Kim.

Shego was annoyed by the fact that in the couple of minutes since he had gotten his vision that he had not shared the contents of it with her. She was growing annoyed with his pacing. Normally she would have been thankful to receive some silence from the boy. She knew all too well how much he talked and how many times she wished that she could sew his mouth shut. But this was not one of those times. She didn't think of the humor in actually wanting him to spill what was on his mind. But since he didn't appear to be willing to do so on his own, Shego decided that she needed to give him a little push in the right direction.

"Stoppable," she said calmly.

Ron didn't seem to notice her voice. If he had he didn't respond to it. He continued looking down at the floor as he paced back and forth in front of the couch.

"Stoppable!"

The raised voice got his attention. It was a tone that you did not want to ignore if you wanted to keep your health. Ron had heard the enraged and annoyed yell many times while on a mission with Kim. He stopped walking as he turned to face the green-hued woman.

"What?" he asked absentmindedly.

"What did you see?"

Ron scratched the back of his head. "I told you that I saw Kim."

"Duh. We know that you already said that," Bonnie said. "Think we can get some details on your little picture headache?"

He gave the brunette a small frown before turning his attention back to Shego. "She was in trouble. She was hurt. Bad. It was Monkey Fist."

Shego let out an incredulous laugh as she rolled her eyes. She was having a hard time believing that it was that simple.

"Monkey Fist?" she asked in an amused tone. "You're saying that your little ex-girlfriend got her ass handed to her by him? Come on now. As much as I hate to admit it, monkey boy has never been a match for Kimmie. I think that your visions are starting to fry your brain."

Ron shook his head softly to dismiss what Shego was saying.

"I don't ever get the whole picture. Details are always hazy. But they're always true. I usually don't know how or why things happen, only that they do. And I saw…"

Ron stopped himself before he could finish the thought. He felt that maybe if he didn't say what he had seen aloud that somehow it might not come true.

"Saw what?" Shego asked impatiently. "If you want this little gig of yours to work, if you want to sleep in my place and eat my food, then you need to start sharing everything with the rest of the class," she said motioning to Bonnie and herself. "So what's it going to be?"

He let out a heavy sigh before looking to the floor. He wasn't a superstitious person. Usually he just went with the flow and was unafraid to do or say whatever he felt like. At times it seemed like he had no shame whatsoever. Being Ron Stoppable meant saying a lot of stupid or inappropriate things. It was part of his charm, if one could call it that. But for whatever reason, whether it was superstition or simply not wanting to think about what he had seen, he was hesitant to share his latest vision.

He opened his mouth a couple of times trying to speak, but nothing came out. He didn't quite know how to phrase it in a way he was comfortable with. His hesitation did not go unnoticed by the two impatient women.

"Out with it already!" Bonnie barked.

"Fine," he said softly. "Kim was a bloody mess. She was in pain. She was lying on the floor in some museum with Monkey Fist standing over her. And I don't know for sure, but I'm pretty sure he had a sword."

Shego did not betray any emotions she was currently feeling inside. Years of serving a super villain had taught her the value in appearing cold and unfeeling. Bonnie on the other hand looked at least a little alarmed by his description of what was going to happen to Kim.

"What? Are you serious?" she gasped. "How is that even possible for Kim?" she added with an unintentional pun. "Kim doesn't lose. She's little miss perfect. I mean, Shego knows firsthand just how much she doesn't lose to any super villains."

The jab at Shego's combat record against Kim only earned Bonnie a dark glare from the former villainess. Even if it was true, she woman still did not like hearing about it. As far as she was concerned she was still superior to Kim. If it had not been for having to try to ensure that Dr. Drakken's plans were successful she was sure that she would be able to beat Kim in a one on one fight. But her attention had always been split between Kim, Ron and his little vermin friend.

Shego said nothing to reply to Bonnie's comment. Rather she looked back at Ron.

"Go on. What else can you tell us?"

"I… I don't know really. That's what I saw. It was definitely in a museum because of how the place looked. There was stuff in the background that just screamed 'museum'. Like I said, it's all kind of hazy. But the image of Kim is burned in my mind."

"Great. So she's in some museum somewhere in the world," Bonnie sighed. "Real great power you have there, Stoppable. Do you even know when it's supposed to take place?"

"I… no," he admitted. "I don't even know what she would be doing in a museum in her mission gear. She gave up doing missions because of the guilt she felt after the Lorwardian invasion. So I have no idea what she would be doing trying to stop Monkey Fist."

Shego folded her arms across her chest as she looked up at Ron. She was happy he had stopped his obnoxious pacing.

"I think it's a safe bet that it's somewhere in London. If she gave up missions like you said then she won't be going all around the world to rescue someone's cat that's stuck up in a tree. Maybe it was a local thing and so she felt that she could spare an hour to stop a break-in close to where she lives. If that's the case then the field will be narrowed down significantly."

Ron nodded in agreement. He was glad that Shego was a member of the team. He wasn't exactly the most intelligent and analytical person in the world. And while Bonnie was far from stupid, she still wasn't as smart as the college-educated and experienced Shego. Shego also had the advantage of not letting emotions cloud her mind or judgment when it came to just about anything. In situations where most people would be panicked or fearful, she was able to remain calm and collected while thinking of a battle plan. Most of those plans involved dishing out incredible pain on others.

"Okay, so we're going to London then," Bonnie said as if a decision had been made. "I get to cross that off of my list of places to go. I've already done Venice, and I still need to ask Kim where exactly we went to stop the giant wiener dog guy."

The "giant wiener dog guy" statement earned her silent stares from both Ron and Shego.

"Ugh. I guess you needed to be there to know what I mean…" she said softly. "The point is that we should get packing. I want to go and see London."

"You do realize that we're going there to help Kim, not sightsee. Right?" Ron asked her.

"Yeah yeah yeah," she said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "Save Kim and then go check out London. And since Shego is paying we'll be able to go to all of the expensive restaurants too."

"You're crazy if you think I'm paying for you to go on vacation," Shego told her. She then looked back to Ron. "By the way, Stoppable, how exactly are we going to be making money off of this little mission of yours?"

"Um… what?"

"The whole reason I agreed to join this little team was because you said that those visions of yours could earn us money. You know, we would get into the business of saving those in need and getting paid for it. You think Kim's going to pay us anything for saving her?"

Ron frowned as he looked down at his feet.

"Honestly? No. And I don't care either. This time isn't about making money. This is personal. This is about helping my best friend. I would hope that you could understand that much."

"Then what's in it for me? Really. Why should I be spending my time and money going to England to help out Kimmie? Tell me."

"Because it's the right thing to do."

The simplicity of his answer made her want to laugh. Shego wasn't the type of person who did things because they were the right thing. She needed some sort of incentive. More often than not that incentive was money. She had become a rich woman from working for Dr. Drakken. She had also garnered a fearsome reputation among other criminals and super villains by her long list of accolades and accomplishments. In some situations a reputation was just as valuable as money. Sometimes being feared was able to end a fight before it even begun.

She looked at him with an amused smile. "Do you honestly think that I care about doing the right thing? Especially when it comes to her?"

"Would you rather go down being remembered as the woman who never beat Kim? Would you rather have history remember the person who finally defeated her to be named 'Monkey Fist'? Honestly, Shego. Monkey Fist? The great and powerful Shego couldn't defeat a cheerleader, but a guy who has a sick obsession with monkeys could?"

"Not like the name 'Shego' exactly strikes terror into people's hearts…" Bonnie muttered soft enough to make sure neither had heard her.

Ron knew that his words had caused the desired effect when he saw Shego's hands clench into fists. An all too familiar look of hatred settled on him. He fought fiercely to keep from shrinking under it.

"You'd better be careful of the path you're going down, sidekick," she warned him. "And if you honestly think that you could pull some little psychological stunt on me that easily by appealing to my sense of pride then you're mistaken."

"I'm going with or without you. I'll go to Wade to get me a plane ticket illegally if I have to. Even Drakken if Wade can't help me. I'm sure blue boy wouldn't have a problem in doing that. The question is whether you two are coming or not."

Bonnie stood up immediately and nodded her head. "Of course I'm coming. I wonder what their malls are like. I wonder if they have things over there that we don't. I could really use a new purse too."

Shego rolled her eyes at the youthful and shamelessly obvious greed from the brunette. Clearly her mind was not at all focused on the vision Ron had had. Shego knew from what she had seen of Bonnie's living conditions that she desperately wanted to return to a life of luxury and ease. Her struggles to become an actress had thus far produced no results. Until they did, Bonnie was obviously going to be using the opportunity to earn money from Ron's visions to live a more comfortable life. Shego honestly couldn't blame her. The place where the aspiring actress had lived prior to coming to this condo had been horrid to say the least. The chance to go on a free vacation to a foreign country was something that most people wound pounce on. But most of them wouldn't make it as obvious as Bonnie that they wanted to go for purely that reason.

"I guess it could be fun to rub a little defeat in princess's face," Shego mused. "It will be nice to see the look on her face when she realizes that she's not invincible after all. And when she sees…"

Shego stopped before she could finish, instead completing her thought in her mind. A sly smile spread across her face at the thought of the possibilities.

Ron on the other hand was not amused. The expression on his face as he looked at the older woman told her so.

"We're not going there so you can gloat and laugh. We're going there to help her. I don't care how much you hate her. Kim is my best friend. And if you don't want to do anything to help her I'll just have to do it myself."

"Oh yeah? And how are you going to do that?" Bonnie wondered.

"I've saved her before," he said solemnly. "I'll do it again if I have to."

Bonnie realized what he was talking about. The last time he had saved Kim he had killed Warhok and Warmonga. The way he looked when he talked about it told her that it was a painful memory. No matter how justified he had been in doing so, to save both Kim and the world, the act of taking two lives still deeply affected him.

"Oh…" was all she could say as she remembered the earlier conversation.

"In any case, it's settled," Shego announced as she too stood. "I'll go get Drakken on the phone and tell him to get us some tickets to London. You two get packing. And Stoppable, try to remember some more details about that vision thing of yours. We may have it narrowed down to somewhere in London, but I'm sure there are plenty of museums there."

"Right. I'm sure we can just look online and see which ones have some stupid monkey artifacts. That's what the guy is always looking for. Monkeys monkeys monkeys. Why is it always freaking monkeys?" he asked to no one in particular.

"Uh huh," she said with indifference. "Anyway, you two do that. It will give you a chance to do something useful for once. We'll leave as soon as possible."

Ron nodded silently and went off to begin gathering things he felt he would need for an extended stay in London. It would be a vacation if Bonnie had her way. So far he had not seen the use in bringing her aboard the team. It just seemed like she was using it for her own personal needs. But then he figured that this was better than how she had been living for the past several months. He decided it was best not to tempt fate by leaving her in the bad part of the city to risk being kidnapped or murdered. Living with Shego was ironically one of the safest places that she could be.

He went to check on Rufus before he started preparing to leave. The tiny hairless rodent was sleeping. These days he spent most of his time sleeping. It was the way of a naked mole rat. He wouldn't bother him for the mission. Rufus had plenty of food and water. And if he needed more, the rodent was quite adept at finding ways to get more. There wasn't a worry in Ron's mind when it came to Rufus' well-being when left alone.

He felt a knot of nervousness in his stomach. He would be seeing Kim again soon. For the first time since she had moved to London way back in August, he would be seeing his best friend. He only hoped that she was feeling better now than the last time they had been face to face.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ron finished putting the last of his clothes into the large duffle bag that he would be taking with him to England. He decided against a suitcase since they would not be on an extended trip like Bonnie imagined they would. While neither he nor Shego had any reason to hurry back to the United States once they had succeeded in their mission, she was not about to let the two teens drain even more money from her substantial funds. A small vacation would only be a drop in the bucket of money she had available to her, but to her it was the principle of the matter. She would not be taken advantage of by either of them, and as soon as this gig began to have more downside than up she would not hesitate to throw both of them back on the street.

He let out an audible yawn as he considered the new information he had gleaned prior to the short time he had spent packing. Looking on the internet he was able to find a lot of details about museums in London. Some of them had up to date websites about what items and exhibits were currently on display. That had helped narrow the field immensely when it came to what building might be housing a priceless and dangerous monkey artifact. For some reason the UCL Institute of Archaeology stood out to him the most. Upon further inspection he discovered that they had recently received a number of pieces from the Far East that would be on display for the next several months. In his gut he felt that this would be as good of a place as any to start.

After zipping up his bag, Ron stood and saw Shego enter the room with a similar looking bag of her own. They seemed to be on the save wave-length when it came to the terms of their mission. If he was looking for proof that she did not expect to stay in England for more than a day or two, the single duffle bag was all the evidence that he needed to confirm it. She gave him a small nod when she noticed that he was all but ready to depart. She then turned to look over to room that Bonnie had made her own.

"Is she ready?" she asked.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her since you left to go call Drakken. Is everything set up?"

"Yeah. With all of the free time on his hands he got right on booking the three of us a flight to London. He actually seemed glad that he was able to help. I guess with the whole retirement from villainy thing he needs to do something to make himself feel useful in the world."

Ron nodded silently in understanding. It didn't surprise him. In all the years that he and Kim knew Dr. Drakken, the only thing that mattered to the mad scientist was world domination. It was the only light that Ron had ever seen him in. The desire to take over the world and destroy Kim were what defined him. Without that Ron knew nothing about the man. Sure, he knew vague details about how he had gone to college with Kim's father, but things like hobbies, likes and dislikes, goals and dreams other than conquest, they just didn't seem to exist in Ron's mind.

Maybe he would soon learn more about the former super villain now that he was a small part of the new team he was on. He actually welcomed the thought. He had been given a pleasant surprise when he learned that Bonnie actually had dreams that didn't involve a food chain or being superior to Kim. He supposed that one could technically consider becoming an actress being at the top of a food chain in terms of wealth and popularity in pop culture, but there seemed to be more to it than that. Bonnie's dream did not seem like a shallow one where she was only doing it for the glamour and fame. He hoped that he was right and that someday she would find some kind of happiness.

"It's going to be weird being on a normal plane like this," Ron said. "Normally me and Kim would be on some cargo plane or a boat or a really fast Global Justice jet or something. But now I'm probably going to get stuck behind a crying baby or next to a really annoying guy who won't shut up."

"Being stuck with a really annoying guy who won't shut up? Yeah, that does sound like torture," Shego said sarcastically.

Ron let out a small, cynical laugh at yet another verbal jab from the woman. "Yeah yeah, I get it, you think I'm annoying. Maybe you should put that wit to better use and become a comedian rather than waste it on me."

Shego brushed off the comeback and chose to change the subject back to an earlier one. "So what's taking Bonnie so long? Go in there and find out."

He shrugged with indifference. "Alright."

He stood from the couch and made his way through the condo to the former weight room that he had helped convert back into a bedroom. He opened the door and stepped inside as he began speaking.

"Hey Bonnie, Shego-"

He cut himself off mid-sentence at the sight before him. Bonnie was standing next to her bed that had several outfits laid out on top of it. But what his attention was focused on was the curvy, tanned body of Bonnie clad in nothing but her black bra and panties. His eyes widened immediately and it took a second for him to even realize he was staring. It took another to realize that this was a not a good thing.

"Oh my God Bonnie I'm so-"

"What the hell Ron!" she screamed. "Get out! Close the door!"

Ron quickly backed out and pulled the door shut behind him hard which caused a loud noise to resonate through the entire condo. His heart was thumping as he walked back to the living room where Shego was as quickly as he could. She eyed him suspiciously as he sat down on the couch without saying a word and was focused on looking down at his feet.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

Ron took a deep breath and didn't make eye contact as he thought about what he should say.

"Um, she's not ready," was all he could think of.

Shego sighed in frustration. "Well what was the yelling about?"

Ron let out a long breath. "I'm sure you'll hear about it soon enough."

While Shego did not like being given vague and cryptic answers, she believed she already knew what had happened. Bonnie's words and tone had been loud enough to hear in any room of her home. Growing up in a house with four brothers, Shego knew all of the situations that could result in a girl screaming the way that Bonnie had. A small grin curled on her face.

"Way to go, Stoppable," she said knowingly.

Ron rubbed his eyes for a few moments before suddenly becoming alert. The sound of a door opening in anger got his attention and he looked up to see an angry Bonnie storm into the living room. This time she was fully clothed as he looked up at her heated face.

"Do you know what knocking is?" she asked him.

"I'm sorry Bonnie. I don't know what I was-"

"Of course you don't know what you were thinking!" she said finishing his sentence. "Oh wait, I know! You were thinking of a new way to be a thoughtless idiot!"

While he knew that he had made a mistake, Ron did not appreciate the insults. While he may not have thought his actions through, he knew that they were in no way malicious. To have Bonnie go on yet another tirade at his expense was starting to upset him as well.

"Look, I'm sorry okay? I wasn't thinking. I was just coming in to see if you were finished packing. Trust me, I didn't want to see you like that."

Bonnie opened her mouth like she had just been insulted. "Excuse me? What do you mean you don't want to see this?" she said motioning to her body. "Are you calling me ugly?"

Confusion was evident on Ron's face as he shook his head and hands. "What? No! Of course not. Bonnie you're one of the hottest girls I've ever seen in my life. Seriously, you were like one of the hottest girls in Middleton High."

"Don't objectify me! I'm more than just good looks. It's people like you who make it so hard to get into the acting business. Always looking for eye candy and big fake boobs instead of actual talent."

Ron was again thrown a curveball with the latest direction in Bonnie's tirade. He didn't know how to react or respond to what she was saying. Fearing that he would say the wrong thing, he looked over to Shego with a look that pleaded for her help.

The former villainess laughed at his helpless expression. "Sorry Stoppable, you're on your own here."

Ron closed his eyes in frustration as he resigned to just stop talking. If there was one thing he had learned since he had arrived in Los Angeles and started living with these two women, it was that he simply did not understand the female gender. Everything they did was complicated and everything they said had something that he could misinterpret or respond to the wrong way. It was especially bad when they were two of the most volatile and headstrong women he had ever known.

Maybe it was a product of spending nearly his entire life as Kim's best friend. To him she was just that, his best friend. He hadn't even really considered her a girl for much of their friendship. It took the Moodulator incident to make him realize that she was. Because of that all kinds of feelings and emotions that he had never felt before were unlocked and came to the surface of their friendship. It had all come together on the night of junior prom during the Little Diablo incident. On that night they had finally seen each other as more than just friends. And then in a little more than a year it had ended. Things had changed forever and they would never return to the innocence of simply being best friends.

He shook his head at the thought of it. He sincerely hoped that things would be better once they got to London. He also hoped that when she came home for the summer that they could resume not only being friends, but maybe even try dating again. Since there had been no ugly breakup and it had been on friendly, mutual terms, there was a real possibility of it. But that was still several months away. He wasn't about to start dwelling on it or get his hopes up.

Bonnie let out a sigh while shaking her head. "Look, I'm sorry for going off on you like that. Just try to remember to use some common sense when living in a condo with two women, okay?"

Ron nodded in understanding. He still wasn't in the mood to say anything.

"Anyway, I'm ready to go now. I'm going to need you two to help me with my luggage though."

Shego frowned at her. "How much luggage are we talking here?"

"Oh, only three suitcases. I figure that I'll need plenty of outfits and all of my products to help keep me looking my best. I wouldn't want to be unprepared in case I meet a hot guy on this trip."

Ron mentally groaned at her explanation. One minute she was ranting about objectifying her and being more than just a pretty face. The next she was going on about needing to look beautiful. He truly did not understand the fickle nature of women. He figured that maybe it was best if he didn't try to wrap his mind around their insanity.

"Well you have fun on your little vacation," Shego said cheerfully. "Ron and I are only going to be there until we save Kimmie's ass from whatever he saw in his vision. But you're more than welcome to stay. Just know that you're the one who will be paying the hotel bill."

Bonnie's jaw dropped again. "Wait, what!"

"You may have planned on staying there for a vacation, but I didn't. Considering you two are already sponging on me as it is, did you honestly think that I would be paying hundreds of dollars a night for a nice hotel and your expenses? Because honestly, you are not the cheapest person to provide for. And I can't imagine how much you would cost if you were let loose in a foreign country."

"But I helped you get $500 from my old landlord! You said so yourself!"

"Yeah. And that paid for your bedroom set. I have yet to see any profits from this business that you and Stoppable convinced me to be a part of."

"But…" Bonnie said before closing hey eyes and sighing in disappointment. "Fine. Whatever."

Ron and Shego watched a clearly disheartened Bonnie walk back to her room.

"Maybe we could have stayed for like one extra day," Ron said. "It seemed like it really meant a lot to her."

Shego shrugged. "And I'm evil, remember? People's feelings aren't exactly high on my list of priorities."

"Well technically you used to be evil. You said that you've been beating up criminals for the past few months. And now since we're going to help Kim-"

Ron found himself on the end of a dark glare from the woman.

"Do you want to see how evil I can still be?"

He shook his head quickly. "No, no that's okay. I'm sure you can still be very evil if you put your mind to it. No demonstration necessary."

Shego smiled with satisfaction. "That's what I thought."

XXXXXXXXXX

Life was so different now. And yet for all of the changes, for all of the things she had given up, things just seemed right. Things seemed normal. Maybe it was what she had needed for a long time now.

Kim was alone in her dorm room looking down at an incredibly boring textbook. College was a lot harder than she thought it would be. Back in the United States she had all but breezed through most of her classes in high school. Except that one cooking class. She had barely been able to earn a passing grade on it, and that was only thanks to Ron's assistance. She looked up from the wall of words at the thought of that. She wondered how he was doing.

Over the past several months they had kept in touch via e-mail and sometimes phone, but those were becoming few and far in between now. She had indeed given up a lot when she had come to this place, and perhaps the most important thing was him. They had been dating for over a year prior to her enrollment at this school. But he was far more than just a boyfriend. Or an ex-boyfriend, she corrected herself. He was still her best friend. That was something that would never change. It hurt that they were so far apart, not only by distance, but emotionally as well.

Kim thought about her reasons for coming here. They were ones she did not even want to admit to herself. Ron had tried talking with her about what had occurred that fateful day when the Lorwardians invaded Earth. She had never been willing to fully discuss it. Discussing it meant thinking about what she truly thought and felt. She had already done that enough in the days after the invasion. She had thought about it when the news broadcasts showed the horror and destruction wrought by the alien creatures, when the announcements updating the growing number of dead would flood in every hour to be reported. They were things she simply couldn't deal with. Not now at least. It was one reason she had gone all the way to England.

Kim's attention was drawn to her closet where she kept some of her possessions that she did not frequently use. Her mission gear was in there along with her Kimmunicator. She did not know why she had brought them along. She had decided that missions should not be an important part of her life at the current moment. With three of the most dangerous super villains either retired or turned to stone, she felt justified in her decision. After all, what was Global Justice for? Were they so inept that they couldn't handle a few gimmick super villains like Camille Leon and Duff Killigan? Were they really so outmatched against a mutant frog-person like Gill or a cheap and incompetent amateur like Frugal Lucre? She honestly didn't believe so. Considering that the world no longer had to deal with the likes of Dr. Drakken, Shego and Monkey Fist, she believed the world to be a far safer place than it was when she was still active in the field.

She went back to focusing her attention on her book and resumed reading. Then came the noise she had not heard in months. A familiar four beep tone cut through the air and was as loud as a siren. Her eyes immediately darted over to her closet. She sat still for several moments hoping that it was just her imagination. She bit her lower lip in anticipation. Her worst fears were confirmed when the noise sounded again.

She slowly and hesitantly stood and walked over to open her closet door. She bent down and retrieved the old familiar device from a box that held her purple and black mission attire as well. She couldn't stop a small nostalgic smile from spreading over her face as she looked at the wrist Kimmunicator. As if she had never taken a break from her world saving hobby, Kim pressed a button and saw that Wade on the screen.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" she asked for old time's sake.

Wade couldn't suppress a smile of his own when he heard those words. "You have no idea how good it feels to hear that," he grinned.

"Yeah, it has been a while, hasn't it?"

"Too long if you ask me."

Kim nodded in agreement, not necessarily because she missed the missions, but because she missed the regular contact with another of her best friends.

"So is something important going on? You haven't used this method of communication in a long time."

"I know. And I'm sorry to do so, I know that you said you wanted… um, a break," he said with noticeable hesitation. "But I thought you should know that something is going on."

"Don't worry, Wade. You know that I could never get mad at you. So what's the sitch?"

"I have some bad news. There's been a break in at the UCL Institute of Archaeology."

Kim did a double-take upon hearing those words. "What? But that's right here in London. What's going on?"

"I'm not sure exactly what's going on, but I have an idea," Wade said as he looked away from the camera. "I have a list here of recent museum robberies that have occurred all over the world in the last couple of weeks. They all have one thing in common."

"Do I really want to know?" she asked with a trace of anxiety in her voice.

"Kim, they all have to do with ancient Asian artifacts. More specifically, ones having to do with monkeys."

Kim shut her eyes when she heard the words that she knew were coming but had still hoped would not be spoken. She couldn't hide her disappointment from the super genius on the other side of the communication.

"How long have you known about this?"

"Honestly I put the pieces together as soon as the first robbery occurred. It all became very clear when I learned that our monkey friend was no longer a stone statue in the Museum of Middleton. I don't know how or why, but somehow Monkey Fist is back to being flesh and bone. And he has some kind of agenda."

"He's always had the same agenda. It's always monkeys. Smelly, flea-covered monkeys."

"You're beginning to sound like Ron there," Wade laughed.

Kim didn't share his appreciation of the humorous moment. Seeing her reaction stopped his laughter and he resumed speaking to her in a serious tone.

"The question now is what are we going to do about it?"

"I don't know," she said honestly.

"I know that you don't want to do anymore missions. But right now Global Justice isn't in a position to stop Monkey Fist from whatever he's after. I'm not trying to pressure you or anything, but it's your call."

Kim knew that Wade would never try to force her to do anything she wasn't comfortable with. Going on mission had always been her choice. This time would be no different. Conflict was raging inside of her.

On one hand she did not want to do any missions at the moment. She was busy with school. She had a new social life with new friends and was enjoying being a basic and average girl. And in the back of her mind where she dared not explore, she had other reasons for not wanting to go on anymore missions.

But another part of her kept nagging her about the risks of not going on this mission. She knew very well what kinds of magic Monkey Fist was interested in. She had once been turned into a monkey herself thanks to a magical amulet. And most recently he had been turned completely into stone. She did not know how he was back to normal. But the fact that he was meant that the world just got a lot more dangerous.

Guilt began to gnaw at the pit of her stomach. Ignoring this could mean more harm and more suffering in the world. Plus it wasn't like she had never faced and beat Monkey Fist before. She had done so on numerous occasions. This would be nothing new, nothing out of the ordinary. And since it was a local mission it wouldn't even take that long. Whether she liked it or not, she had come to a decision.

"I'll do it," she said as she put on a confident face for her friend. "Set me up with a ride and I'll be ready."

Wade smiled at her decision. She may have wanted to take a break from missions, but deep down he knew that she was the same person he had known for years. She always did the right thing. Helping others was a part of her that she could not shed no matter where she went in the world.

"Okay. A local who still owes you a favor will be there in a few minutes. You don't have much time to change and get yourself ready, so I'll let you go now."

"Alright. Thanks Wade."

After shutting her Kimmunicator off she set it down on her desk and leaned back in her chair. She let out a sigh as she stared up at the ceiling. She wasn't nearly as calm and collected as she made herself appear to be in front of Wade. But she knew that she had no time to dwell on the subject. Her ride would be here any minute. She had to change into her mission clothes and get herself mentally prepared for her mission.

Kim stood up and again went over to her closet. She reached down and grabbed the box of clothes and set it on her bed. She held her purple shirt up in the air in front of her and stared at it for a few long seconds before she started to change.


End file.
